A Championship in Romance
by Phantomhive Black Lupin
Summary: Riku mempunyai pacar tetapi juga suka Suzuna? SenaSuzu slight HiruMamo. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

A Championships

Rated K+

Adventure/Romance

Indonesian

Pair: HiruMamo

SenaSuzu

Semuanya masih inget waktu sena dkk melawan bando spiders? Nah kita mulai ceritanya!

"klub American Football SMU Deimon dengan jumlah anggota hanya 2 orang kalha di pertandingan pertama musim gugur, 1 tahun setelah itu tanpa sedikit pun melupakan impiannya, mereka mengumpulkan anggota lain lalu mereka kembali ke lapangan sedikit demi sedikit, sedikit demi sedikit mereka naik terluka dan kalah lalu naik kembali KEMUDIAN SEKARANG..AKHIRNYA .. AKHIRNYA SEKARANG DEIMON DEVIL BATS MENGALAHKAN BANDO SPIDERS DAN MAJU MENJADI WAKIL TOKYO!" teriak machine gun Sanada

"SIALAAANNN!" teriak Kotaro setelah itu mereka ada di suatu ruangan

"GOBOOO" teriak Kuroki sambil menyiram air dari botol

"MUKYAAAA! DINGIN MAX!" teriak Monta

BRAAK! Pintu terbuka dan Hiruma yang menendang pintunya berkata "NGAPAIN KALIAN MAIN AIR BEGITU!"

Anggota DDB langsung teriak "HEE!"

"ini gawat "SEBENTAR LAGI TURNAMEN KANTO! JANGAN MAIN MELULU!"" pikir Togano sambil membayangkan Hiruma menembak dan bilang itu.

"Hi, Hi, Hiruma hari ini semuanya kecapekan biarkan kami merayakannya sebentar.." takut Kurita

"MANA CUKUP KALAU CUMA PAKAI BOTOL ANAK-ANAK SIALAN!" kata Hiruma sambil menunjukan tong-tong besar berisi air yang entah kapan di bawanya

Anggota DDB langsung kaget sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata

Dan Hiruma langsung membuka tong dan di semburkannya isi tong itu sambil berkata "YA!-HA!"

"eh.. Sena belum datang?" kata Mamori sambil membersihkan telinga yang kemasukkan air

Di lain tempat..

"yaa Sena! Pestanya sudah mulai lho! Terakhir tadi kamu hebat.." BRUKK Sena jatuh ke pundak Suzuna

Suzuna kaget sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

"... hei! Kamu kenapa? Ini pelecehan! Se...na..."

"kerja yang bagus... Sena tambah tinggi...?"

Dua hari setelah kemenangan

Sena datang Ke kelas Mamori sambil menyerahkan surat izin ke wali kelasnya, saat itu kebetulan dia bertemu Hiruma

"ngapain kau ke sini cebol sialan?" kata Hiruma yang masih cemas kenapa Mamori belum datang juga

"ehm.. aku di suruh ibu Mamo-nee utk ngasih surat ini ke wali kelas" jawab Sena dengan khas gugupnya

"hn? Surat apa?" Hiruma masih cemas tapi berusaha tetap cool padahal dari dulu juga ga co.. PLAAK (author di geplak Hiruma)

"ehm... tadi pagi Mamo-nee sakit parah jadi di rawat di rumah sakit terus aku di suruh kasih surat ini ke wali kelas" kata sena

"Tch! Manager sialan itu sakit apa?" tanya Hiruma sambil menyembunyikan rasa cemas yang luarbiasan.. DUARR! (kali ini Author di Bazooka) "Tch! Author sialan! Mana namanya sama"

"ehm.. hiruma-san lebih baik ke RS itu sendiri deh"

"Tch! Ak ga khawatir utk apa aku ke RS itu, CEBOL SIALAN?" kata Hiruma sambil marah

"HIII!" Sena langsung kabur

"Hiruma Pov"

"cih! Aku lupa menanyakan alamat Rsnya"

"End Of Hiruma Pov"

"Sena Pov"

"aku curiga, kenapa Hiruma-san marah-marah gitu? Yah.. emang biasanya marah melulu sih.. tapi ini kurasa ini berbeda.."

"yah.. aku temuin Monta aja dulu", begitu aku baru jalan ke kelas aku bertemu Suzuna

"Yaa! Sena!" kata Suzuna

"ehm.. Suzuna kamu nggak sekolah?"

"hh.. aku ga sekolah, aku libur sekolahku banjir.. " jawab Suzuna lesu

"eh? Ka,kalau gitu gimana dong?"

"yaa.. aku ga ada kerjaan, ngomong-ngomong hari sabtu nanti kamu ada acara?" tanya Suzuna

"uh.. ga ada sih.. emang kenapa?"

"e,ehh.. ki,kita jalan bareng yuk!" jawab Suzuna yang mukanya sudah memerah, aku baru lihat muka Suzuna yang semerah kepiting rebus

"a,ayo! Kita janjian di mana?"

"di Cozzer park jam 11 pagi" jawab Suzuna yang mukanya di sembunyikan di balik tas kecil yang ia bawa

"ng? Cozzer park? Di mana?"

"itu lho! Taman bermain yang baru buka minggu lalu, tempatnya di deket Harajuku" jawab Suzuna yang telah sukses menjadi orang bermuka merah paling lama! (PLAAKK! Author di gampar Suzuna "Suzu-chan.. kan sakit.." kata mu-chan "huh! Author pemula yg ga berguna!" judes Suzuna OKE! Kita sudah cukup menjauhi topik utama!)

"O,oke! Aku akan ke sana" kataku

"te,terima kasih Sena!, aku pulang ya!" jawab Suzuna langsung kabur dengan inline skatenya

"ta,tadi muka Suzuna memerah" pikir Sena

"End Of Sena Pov"

"Normal Pov"

KRINGG! KRINGG!

Bunyi bel pelajaran pertama..

Setelah pulang sekolah, di tempat latihan Amefuto

"MUUKKYAA! MAMO-NEE KOK GA ADA?" histeris Monta

"sa,sabar Monta.. Mamo-nee lagi ada di rumah sakit" kata sena berusaha menenangkan Monta.. tapi malah sebaliknya..

"MAMO-NEE SAKIT APA MAX!" teriak Monta

"ehm.. katanya sih sakit demam berdarah" jawab Sena

"APAAAAA?" teriak anggota DDB

"kekekeke, monyet sialan kenapa ga kau kunjungi aja manajer sialan?" kata Hiruma yang lagi-lagi menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya terhadap Mamori

"HIRUMA-SAN BENAR MAX! DI MANA RSNYA SENA?" tanya Monta yang semangat ingin mengunjungi Mamori

"ehm.. kalau ga salah Rsnya di Shibuya namanya Rumah sakit Atterons" (maaf kalau namanya ga jelas maklum masih pemula^_^)

"OKE! HIRUMA-SAN AKU IZIN KE RS MAMO-NEE" kata Monta yang langsung ganti baju dan pergi kabur ke Shibuya

"hmm.. Hiruma, lebih baik kita semua menjenguk Anezaki" kata Musashi yang cool

"Tch! Kalian semua ganti baju! Trus jenguk manajer sialan!" kata Hiruma yang sebenarnya ingin menjenguk sendirian

Setelah semua sudah ganti baju dan siap-siap pergi ke Shibuya Sena berkata

"lho? Hiruma-san ga ikut?"

"aku masih ada kerjaan kalian duluan aja!" jawab Hiruma

"Hi,Hi,Hiruma sebaiknya kamu ikut mungkin Mamori ingin kamu datang" usul Kurita

"Tch! Gendut sialan! Nanti aku nyusul!" jawab Hiruma entah apa benar omongannya itu

Setelah sampai di RS Atterons mereka langsung ke kamar Mamori yang bernomor 2356 (wuaaah! Ampe ribuan tuh kamar)

Dari jauh terdengar suara dari kamar Mamori "MUKYAAA! MAMO-NEE! SAKIT PARAH! MAX!"

"i,itu suara Monta" kata Sena kepada anggota DDB

Krieet pintu terbuka "Mamo-nee su,sudah baikan?" tanya Sena pada Mamori

"ukh.. Se,sena a,anggota DDB... aku sudah baikan kok! Lihat aku bersemangat seperti ini! Rtku juga sudah mencegah dengan cara menyemprot obat khusus kok!" jawab Mamori yang pura-pura bersemangat padahal sakit parah

"Mamo-nee.." kata Sena yang tahu bahwa Mamori tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang dikatakannya

"Anezaki kalau kau merasa seperti itu tidak apa-apa tapi beristirahatlah sampai benar-benar sembuh 2 minggu ke depan turnamen Kanto sudah mulai dan kami tidak bisa bertarung jika mencemaskanmu" Musashi berkata seperti itu sambil menatap Mamori dengan pandangan cemas

"a,aku baik-baik saja kok musashi!" jawab Mamori yang lagi-lagi pura-puar kelihatan sehat

"Ma,mamo-nee.. kami pulang dulu sudah dulu ya.." kata Sena yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Mamori

"eh, tu,tunggu dulu Hiruma di mana" tanya Mamori sambil celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Hiruma

"ta,tadi Hiru.." Sena ingin menjawab tetapi Musashi langsung memotongnya

"tadi Hiruma masih bekerja merancang taktik, emang kenapa kalau tidak ada Hiruma Anezaki? Apa keberadaan kami belum cukup?" kata Musashi tajam tapi pandangannya sedih

"a,ah! Bukan begitu Musashi biasanya kan Hiruma suka.. suka.." jawab Mamori yang kebingungan mencari alasan

"Ah! Suzuna juga tidak ada!" kata Mamori berusaha mengalihkan perhatian

"Ah! Iya! Aku lupa memberitahu Suzuna!" Sena langsung menayhut

"aku pulang duluan yaa!" teriak Sena yang sudah lari

TO BE CONTIUNED

Muthiruma: maaf kalau banyak kesalahan..

Baru pertama kali sih.. harus banyak cari pengalaman..

Oke please reviewnya! -,-


	2. Chapter 2

**Salma Aquamarine****:** terima kasih atas reviewnya!

**Iin cka you-nii****:** terima kasih telah memperhatikan kesalahan-kesalahan saya, saya akan lebih baik lagi

**Cielheart Ie'chan****:** terima kasih atas reviewnya!

Atas semua saran-saran di atas saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! Yosh! Saatnya chap 2 di mulai!

**"tadi Hiruma masih bekerja merancang taktik, memang kenapa kalau tidak ada Hiruma, Anezaki? Apa keberadaan kami belum cukup?" kata Musashi tajam tapi pandangannya sedih**

**"a,ah! Bukan begitu Musashi biasanya kan Hiruma suka.. suka.." jawab Mamori yang kebingungan mencari alasan**

**"Ah! Suzuna juga tidak ada!" kata Mamori berusaha mengalihkan perhatian**

**"Ah! Iya! Aku lupa memberitahu Suzuna!" Sena langsung menyahut**

**"aku pulang duluan yaa!" teriak Sena yang sudah lari**

Sena berlari dengan kecepatan 4,2 detiknya dan langsung menuju rumah Suzuna

"TING-TONG" bunyi bel yang di tekan oleh Sena

"Ckelek" suara pintu yang di buka oleh Suzuna

"l,lho? Kukira siapa ternyata Sena! A,ada apa Sena?" tanya Suzuna yang rasa malunya masih ada sampai sekarang

"a,anu tadi aku lupa memberitahu kamu kalau Mamo-nee sakit terus dirawat di rumah sakit Atterons" kata Sena yang ikut gugup

"APAAA MAMO-NEE SAKIT?" teriak Suzuna sampai mulutnya terbuka lebar sekali

"kencang sekali teriaknya" bisik Sena sambil menutup kuping yang bisa membuatnya budek permanen

"ada apa Suzuna? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya ibu Suzuna

"eh,tidak ada apa-apa kok bu, temanku sakit jadi aku jenguk dulu ya bu! Aku berangkat!" kata Suzuna yang langsung ngacir, tapi balik lagi ke tempat Sena

"Sena, tempatnya di mana?" tanya Suzuna

"di Shibuya" jawab Sena yang cengo melihat kecepatan Suzuna yang tidak kalah dengan kecepatan Sena

"Thanks Sena! Ayo kita ke sana!" jawab Suzuna yang langsung menarik tangan Sena

Di lain tempat

"Hiruma, tadi Anezaki menanyakan keberadaanmu" kata Musashi yang sudah berada di ruang klub lagi

"Tch! Orang tua sialan ga usah ikut campur! Ini urusanku ga ada hubungannya denganmu!" jawab Hiruma

"jangan ge-er dulu aku menanyakan ini demi kebaikan Anezaki, sepertinya dia menyukaimu dan aku.. menyukai dia dan tidak akan membuatnya menangis atau terluka" kata Musashi tajam yang langsung to the point

"Argh.. sesukamu orang tua sialan.." jawab Hiruma sambil membuang muka dari Musashi

"BRAKK"

"Teman-teman! Aku beli kue 50 biji!" kata Kurita yang langsung nyelonong masuk

"lho? Kok suasananya ga enak begini?" tanya Kurita

"Tch! Ga ada apa- apa gendut sialan dari pada mengkhawatirkan suasana di mana yang lainnya?" jawab Hiruma yang masih memikirkan kata-kata Musashi

"tadi udah pada pulang, kata mereka semua, karena sudah malam mereka pulang cepat" jawab Kurita sambil menata kue-kue yang tadi dia beli

"kalau begitu untuk apa kue-kue itu?" tanya Hiruma sambil menodongkan senjatanya ke kue-kue itu

"ng.. ini untuk cemilan kita bertiga!" jawab Kurita sambil melindungi kuenya dari senjata Hiruma

"BRAKK!" "Aku pulang duluan" kata Musashi

"kamu juga pulang sana gendut sialan!" kata Hiruma

"dan sesuai kata-kataku coba ambil dia kalo kamu bisa, orang tua sialan" jawab Hiruma

"Heh! Kamu meremehkanku Hiruma" jawab Musashi yang masih berada di ambang pintu

"kamu akan menyesal nanti..." jawab Musashi yang pergi meninggalkan ruang klub

"lho? Lho? Ada apa ini?" tanya Kurita bingung karena baru pertama kali Musashi dan Hiruma bertengkar serius

"Cih! Aku pulang duluan gendut sialan" kata Hiruma sambil menutup laptop yang ada di pangkuannya

"ah! Hiruma tunggu dulu!" kata Kurita yang sudah ada di atas Hiruma (nindihin Hiruma)

"Ukh.. sakit gendut sialan minggir dari atas tubuhku!" judes Hiruma yang melindungi laptopnya

"i,iya.." jawab Kurita yang langsung berdiri dan menaruh bungkusan-bungkusan belanjaan kue-kuenya

"i,ini Hiruma" kata Kurita sambil menyerahkan bungkusan kue sus Kariya kepada Hiruma

"Ng.. ini untuk apa?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengintip isi bungkusan itu

"ini untuk Mamori mungkin dia boleh makan kue yang dia suka ini" jawab Kurita

"Cih! Baiklah! Aku ambil!" kata Hiruma sambil merebut bungkusan itu

"baiklah gendut sialan aku pulang dulu!" kata Hiruma sambil meninggalkan ruang klub

Hiruma POV

'ckckck apa gendut sialan itu tau perasaanku terhadap manajer sialan?' batinku

'yah.. sekarang aku ke rumah sakit manajer sialan itu aja dulu'

Sesampaiku di sana aku melihat Sena dan Suzuna keluar pintu kamar Mamori dan aku langsung sembunyi di balik pintu yang bertuliskan "TANGGA DARURAT" aku juga mendengar percakapan mereka karena pintu "TANGGA DARURAT" itu tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar Mamori

'Tch! Ada apa tuh di antara cebol sialan dan cheer sialan itu?'

End of Hiruma POV

"sudahlah Suzuna jangan nangis begitu nanti juga Mamo-nee sembuh tadi kan ada dokter yang memeriksa Mamo-nee" kata Sena yang menenangkan Suzuna

"ta,tapi tadi Mamo-nee pingsan terus wajahnya pucat sekali" tangis Suzuna

"iya, udah yaa sekarang kan Mamo-nee baik-baik aja" sekali lagi Sena berusah menenangkan Suzuna

"i,iya aku pulang duluan aja y,ya" kata Suzuna yang sudah tenang tapi masih nangis

"eh? Ka,kamu mau pulang duluan?" tanya Sena

"iya.. maaf aku udah ngerepotin kamu Sena" jawab Suzuna yang hendak pergi

"ng.. tu,tunggu dulu!" kata Sena sambil memegang tangan Suzuna

"a,apa Sena?" tanya Suzuna

"aku anterin kamu sampai rumah ya?" kata Sena sambil menatap mata Suzuna yang berwarna biru tua

"e,eh tidak usah Sena" jawab Suzuna malu karena ditatap seperti itu

"aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita yang hatinya sedang pedih berjalan sendirian di saat sore menjelang malam seperti ini karena wanita yang hatinya sedang pedih adalah wanita yang paling lemah, nanti kamu bisa kenapa-napa" kata Sena tajam dan ia mempererat pegangan tangannya terhadap Suzuna dan menatap mata Suzuna semakin dalam

"Se,sena..." kata Suzuna yang mengaggumi Sena

'wah, aku tidak tahu darimana aku mendapat kata-kata itu, kata-kata itu langsung keluar begitu saja dari mulutku' batin Sena

"ayo! Aku antar kamu sampai rumah" kata Sena sambil menggenggam tangan Suzuna

"i,iya.." jawab Suzuna sambil melihat tangannya yang di genggam Sena

Di tempat Hiruma yang mengintip dari pintu "TANGGA DARURAT"

"Wah-wah ternyata mereka berdua pacaran toh! Gesit juga ya cebol sialan itu" bisik Hiruma ke dirinya sendiri

"yah.. aku ke kamar manajer sialan itu dulu" kata Hiruma sambil melangkah pergi dari tempatnya dan menuju kamar Mamori, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena terganggu oleh pikirannya

'tunggu.. tadi kayaknya Cheer sialan bilang Manajer sialan pingsan?' itulah pikiran Hiruma yang mengganjal sampai membuat ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Mamori dan menghalangi jalan keluar-masuk pintu itu

"CKELEK" suara pintu terbuka dan yang keluar dokter bersama Ibunya Mamori

"eh, ada temannya Mamori lagi, kenapa ga masuk?" tanya Ibu Mamori

"eh.. baru mau masuk kok bu" jawab Hiruma

"yasudah gih masuk sana, saya mau mengurus administrasinya jadi sekalian keluar sama dokter" kata Ibu Mamori

"ya, permisi nak" kata dokter itu setelah berabad-abad tidak ngomong

"i,iya" jawab Hiruma kaget karena baru mengetahui bahwa ia berada di depan pintu dan menghalangi jalan orang

("ckckck seperti orang bodoh saja kau Hiruma-kun" kata sang author

"DIAM KAU AUTHOR SIALAN!" judes Hiru..

"DUUUAAARRR!, BLAMM! , PRANG!, TARNG!" terjadi peperangan sengit "weits! Hiruma-kun aku baru mau tulis "judes Hiruma" kamu malah nge-Bazooka" jawab author yang kecapekan nangkis bazookanya Hiruma

"CUKUP AUTHOR SIALAN!" dan yang terakhir terjadi ini... "**!" "KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **yak! Lengkap sekali bunyi ledakan beserta jeritan author "Ukh.. Hi,Hiruma-kun ki,kita cukup dulu"

"kekeke akhirnya kau nyerah juga author sialan?"

"bu,bukan begitu! Maksudku kita sudah terlalu jauh menyelempeng dari jalur cerita" jelas author

"Ah! Betul juga nanti aku ga ketemu Mamo, eh maksudku manajer sialan itu!" "apa tuh~~ bilang Mamo?~" tapi mari kita selesaikan saja pertengkaran ga jelas ini!)

Setelah itu Ibu Mamori dan dokter telah pergi ke lantai bawah bagian administrasi

"CKELEK" suara pintu yang Hiruma buka (tadi pintunya ketutup)

"kekekeke ternyata komite disiplin bisa sakit begini.." goda Hiruma

"Hi,Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori dengan lemas

"kekeke ini gendut sialan tadi beliin kue sus kariya kesukaanmu" kata Hiruma sambil menyerahkan bungkusan yang tadi di bawa

"te,terima kasih Hiruma-kun" jawab Mamori mengambil bingkisan itu dari tangan Hiruma dan sempat memegang tangan Hiruma

"tanganmu panas sekali manajer sialan.." cemas Hiruma

"ah! Aku ga apa-apa kok! Lihat nih!" jawab Mamori sambil pura-pura sehat menggerakan tangannya kesana-kemari

"jangan pura-pura Mamori!" kata Hiruma sambil menggenggam tangannya dan menatap mata mamori yang berwarna hijau tosca

'Mamori? Hiruma-kun manggil aku kan manajer sialan, sekarang Mamori?' batin Mamori

"kalau kamu sudah sembuh ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.." kata Hiruma serius

"i,iya" jawab Mamori cepat

"ya sudah aku pulang dulu" kata Hiruma yang sedari tadi masih memegang genggamannya dan sekarang baru melepaskannya

"CKELEK" pintu yang terbuka bersamaan dengan kedatangan Ibunya Mamori

"lho? Temannya Mamori sudah mau pulang?" tanya Ibu Mamori

"iya bu" jawab Hiruma singkat dan langsung melangkah pergi dari ambang pintu itu

Mamori POV

'Hi,Hiruma-kun ingin bicara sesuatu denganku, ada apa ya?'

'ta,tadi juga dia bilang Mamori'

"tadi pacarmu ya Mamori?" tanya ibuku yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar

"eh? Bu,bukan kok bu!" jawabku gugup

'kan emang bukan'

"tadi dia panggil aku ibu bukan tante lho Mamori!" ibuku memberi tahu hal yang mungkin bisa menjadi pentunjuk

'tapi masa dia manggil ibu juga?'

"mungkin maksudnya Ibu Mamori" jawabku yah.. mungkin ini menyembunyikan sesuatu...

"hmm.. benar juga ya! Baiklah, kamu istirahat aja dulu tadi kan kamu pingsan" kata ibuku yang raut mukanya sudah mulai cemas lagi

End of Mamori POV

Di Rumah Sena

Sena POV

'a,aku janjian sama Suzuna apa aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku..?'

"eh? Tunggu bentar.." bisikku

"kayaknya ada yang lupa deh"

".." aku terdiam sejenak

"AH! AKU GA TAU HARINYA!" akhirnya aku berteriak

"ada apa Sena?" tanya ibuku di bawah

"tidak ada apa-apa kok bu!" aku menjawab begitu agar tidak di ganggu saat mau janjian yah.. karena ibuku.. oke! Stop omongin orang tua

"ya sudah! Bentar lagi turun ya Sena makan malam sudah siap!" ibuku memberi tahu

"iya!" aku menjawab

"fuh.. saatnya menelfon..?" aku masih menimbang-nimbang apakah aku harus menelfon? Tapi aku mencoba untuk menelfon, dan memencet contact Suzuna

CALL/NO

CALL

"..." aku menunggu jawaban

"hallo" kata suara dari seberang sana tepatnya Suzuna

"ya, Suzuna kita janjiannya kapan ya?" tanyaku langsung To The Point

"e,eh i,iya Sena hari Sabtu aja" jawab Suzuna

"Ok! Terimakasih Suzuna" kataku yang sudah berdegup kencang dadanya

"a,ah tunggu nanti kita SMSan ya" jawab Suzuna yang menurutku juga dia berdegup kencang dadanya

"i,iya bye Suzuna" kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan di telfon

"b,bye Sena" jawab Suzuna

"TUT, TUT,TUT" bunyi telfon ku yang sudah diputuskan

'hh.. hari Sabtu apa aku benar-benar bisa..?'

End of Sena POV

To be Contiuned

Muthiruma: Yak! Selesai juga chapter 2nya!

Sena: Mu-chan gimana nanti kisah selanjutnya?

Muthiruma: kekekeke! Itu semua ada di otakku!

Hiruma: apa kamu pke "kekekeke" punyaku segala?

Sena : sudah-sudah tidak usah beran..

"DUUUAAAARRR! BLAAAMM! DZIINGGG! DZINGGG!"

Hiruma : Tch! Ni author tangguh juga!

Muthiruma: iyalah! Aku udah sabuk kuning karate (tapi udah berhenti), dan sabuk putih taekwondo

"DUUUUSSHHH! PRAANNGG! Sss.. BUAAAAMMMM!"

Sena: ng.. mari kita akhiri acara ini mohon Reviewnya!


	3. Chapter 3

**chiyo churippu****: **Yah.. thanks udah di fave!

**Cielheart Ie'chan****: **Yosh! Sena bakal nyatain cinta!

**Iin cka you-nii****: **Yah.. Musashi sih emang mau di buat bakal patah hati *di tabok Musashi* tapi mau bikin Hiruma dalam keadaan kritis!

**Salma Aquamarine****: **iya nih! Hiruma bilang cah,cih,cuh! Sayang Kurita udah ngabisin semuanya tadi malam

**ShiroNeko: **Yosh! Sena akan di buat Happy End!

Chapter 3 di mulai!

Ulangan chapter 2:

"**a,ah tunggu nanti kita SMSan ya" jawab Suzuna yang menurutku juga dia berdegup kencang dadanya**

"**i,iya bye Suzuna" kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan di telfon**

"**b,bye Sena" jawab Suzuna**

"**TUT, TUT,TUT" bunyi telfon ku yang sudah diputuskan**

'**hh.. hari Sabtu apa aku benar-benar bisa..?'**

**End of Sena POV**

Sabtu 08.25

Sena POV

'ok! Hari ini tiba juga, hari bermasalah yang entah bisa di hadapi atau tidak'

Sekarang jam setengah sembilan janji jam 11 jadi masih banyak waktu untuk aku berlatih dengan cermin (Senanya udah stress!*PLAAK!* author di gampar Sena)

08.30

"ehm, Su,Suzuna a,aku..

Se,sebenarnya aku..

Aku..

Aku..

Aku..

ARGGHHH! GA BISAA!" aku mencoba di depan cermin

08.45

'co,coba lagi masih ada waktu'

"aku..

Su,suka..

Aku..

Aku..

Su,suka...

Sa,sama..

Sama...

Ka,ka..

Ka..

Ka,kamu.." cobaku yang hasilnya gugup begini

'berhasil tapi ini sih gagal total!' pikirku yang ingin mencoba lebih tegas

08.55

"a,aku..

Aku..

Se,sebenarnya..

Se,sejak..

Ki,kita..

Pertama..

Bertemu..

Su,sudah..

Su,suka.. ka,kamu.." kataku yang menurutku kata-kata ini sudah sukses besar!

09.40

"GYAAAA! UDAH JAM SEGINI!" teriakku heboh dan panik ga jelas

"ga,ganti baju!"

'Huff.. masih sempat..' batinku

Aku memakai kemeja kotak-kotak biru yang kancingnya hanya di kaitkan satu di tengah, dalamnya pakai kaus putih dan aku memakai celana jeans biru

10.15

"Drap drap drap" bunyi langkahku menuruni tangga

"i,ibu aku berangkat dulu!" kataku sambil memakai sepatu dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik

"mau ke mana Sena?" jawab ibuku yang berada di Belanda yaitu belakang dapur

"main sama teman bu! Aku berangkat!" teriakku yang sudah keluar dari rumah

"iya, hati-hati" jawab ibuku telat

'aku naik ojek aja biar cepat!' batinku (ga tau sih di Jepang ada ojek atau ga)

Dan akhirnya aku menemukan pangkalan ojek

"Bang! Ojek! Ke Cozzer Park di Shibuya!" perintahku dengan cepat

"iya mas!" sahut tukang ojek itu

"Ckiit" bunyi rem pada ban motor sang ojek

"udah sampai mas" sahut ojek itu

"ya, ini uangnya ambil aja kembaliannya!" jawabku sambil lari dan membeli karcis Cozzer Park

'Huff.. sampai..'

'jam.. 10.45.. masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum waktu yang di tentukan, apa aku terlalu cepat..?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri

End of Sena POV

Di rumah Suzuna

'YAAA! Aku mesti pakai baju apa?' pikir Suzuna yang sedang memilih-milih baju dari jam 08.00 (lama amat ya..)

"ah! Pakai ini saja!" akhirnya dia memutuskan memakai kaus putih biru, jaket jeans biru, dan rok selutut yang berwarna biru dan tas kecil yang berwarna putih

"a,aku pakai ini saja!" katanya kepada dirinya sendiri

"wa,watashi wa totemo kinchō shite ita! (artinya= aku gugup banget)" bisik Suzuna kepada dirinya sendiri

Di Cozzer Park jam 11.15

"Kyaaa! Aku telat 15 menit!" teriak Suzuna yang memakai taksi dan sudah di bayar

"hosh.. hosh.. Se..na?" tanya Suzuna sambil melihat sekeliling

"Aku di sini!" jawab Sena sambil berlari ke arah Suzuna

"kamu kenapa Suzuna?" tanya Sena cemas

"a,aku ga apa-apa hosh.." jawab Suzuna

"aku lama yaa..?" tanya Suzuna yang sudah tidak kehabisan napas

"ga kok! Aku juga baru datang tadi!" jawab Sena berbohong padahal tadi datangnya kecepatan 15 menit

"ohh.. yaudah yuk! Kita main" kata Suzuna

'kayaknya dia datang jam 11 kurang deh! Kan Sena orangnya gugup-an' batin Suzuna

"Sena kita naik Jet Coaster yuk!" kata Suzuna sambil menggenggam tangan Sena (menurutku lebih tepat "menarik" daripada "menggenggam")

"WUUUUSSHH!"

"Seru ya Sena!" kata Suzuna semangat dan langsung keluar dari pintu keluar

"Su,Suzuna kita istirahat dulu ya" usul Sena

"iya!" jawab Suzuna sambil senyum kepada Sena

Di tempat istirahat yang mereka temukan

"ngomong-ngomong Suzuna, baju kita sama warnanya" tanya Sena sambil meminum jus buah

"i,iya " jawab Suzuna yang baru sadar bahwa pakaian yang mereka kenakan sama

"ha,hari ini kau cantik sekali Suzuna" kata Sena malu-malu dan mukanya sudah merah padam

"te,terima kasih Sena" jawab Suzuna yang senang sekali karena dibilang gitu oleh Sena

"ka,kamu juga cakep Sena, gayamu keren banget.." kata Suzuna yang mukanya tambah merah padam

"te,terima kasih Suzuna" jawab Sena yang juga merah padam (semuanya aja merah padam!)

"Su,Suzuna kita naik Ferry Wheel ya?" tanya Sena lembut (Ferry Wheel= Komedi Putar)

"i,iya" jawab Suzuna

Setelah mereka berjalan,mengantri,dan menduduki bangku bernomor 21 (bangkunya sampai nomor 72)

"wah! Tinggi juga ya Sena!" kata Suzuna melihat jendela di dalam komedi putar yang bernama Ferry Wheel itu

".." Sena hanya diam dan menatap,dan hanya menatap Suzuna

"Se..na? kau dengar..?" tanya Suzuna yang melepaskan pandangan dari jendela itu

'i,ini saatnya Sena! Ga ada kesempatan lain! Hanya ada 1 kesempatan untuk hal ini!' pikir Sena kapada dirinya sendiri

"DUK" bunyi komedi putar berhenti di tengah-tengah dan untuk bangku bernomor 21 terletak agak ke bagian kiri sedikit berhentinya, ga tepat di atas

'INI SAATNYA!' pikir Sena

"Su,Suzuna.." kata Sena

"ya?" jawab Suzuna dengan muka manis

"se,sebenarnya..

A,aku..

Aku.." kata-kata Sena terpotong

"aku apa Sena?" tanya Suzuna, sekarang mereka hadap-hadapan

"sebenernya aku..

Aku..

Se,sejak kita pertama bertemu..

Aku..

Su,suka..

KAMU!" akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap juga

Alhasil semua yang ada di dunia berhenti

".." Suzuna diam..

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

45 detik

1 menit

"APAAA?" akhirnya Suzuna menjawab

"ka,kamu serius Sena?" tanya Suzuna

"a,aku..

.." kata Sena diam..

'ga boleh gugup!" batin Sena

"Aku serius" kata Sena yang memandang mata Suzuna

Gadis itu hanya memandang mata coklat karamel saja, sedangkan pemiliknya menatap mata biru tua itu

"sebenarnya aku.." gadis itu berkata, pemuda itu menunggu jawabannya tetapi dia berubah pikiran dan berkata

"Kotae o motte inai (artinya= tak usah di jawab)"

"ta,tapi itu tak bijaksana Sena" gadis itu menjawab

"tidak apa, biarkan hatimu tenang dulu" pemuda itu berkata

"tidak! Aku harus mengatakannya! Sebenarnya dari dulu aku..

Aku..

Aku..

Ju,juga suka kamu..

Sena.." akhirnya kata-kata yang telah di nanti-nanti Sena terucap dari gadis yang ia sayangi

"ya, apakah aku boleh menjadi pendampingmu?" tanya Sena yang sekarang sudah berlutut di depan Suzuna

"ya" jawab Suzuna dan meraih tangan Sena

"CIIIT" bunyi komedi putar di hentikan

"Su,Suzuna ayo kita turun" ajak Sena begitu pintu komedi putar telah dibuka

"iya Sena" jawab Suzuna

"hup, sekarang kita naik apa lagi?" tanya Sena yang masih "menggenggam" tangan Suzuna

"sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Suzuna

"masih jam 13.45" jawab Sena sambil melihat jam tangannya di tangan kiri (yang untuk gandengan tangan kanan)

"hm.. eh! Kita naik itu aja yuk!" kata Suzuna buru-buru

"yang mana?" tanya Sena

"itu tuh! Yang ada badut di sebelah pintu masuk" jawab Suzuna sambil nunjuk-nunjuk

"ohh.. itu namanya.." kata Sena yang sedang mendekati sambil melihat papan namanya

"namanya.. Cup Lovers..?" kata Sena (mohon maaf Cup Lovers di ambil dari komik Otomen)

"iya! Kita naik itu aja!" kata Suzuna bersemangat

"ba,baiklah.." jawab Sena

Selesai mereka puas menaiki semua atraksi di taman bermain yang bernama Cozzer Park itu Sena mengantar Suzuna pulang pada jam 20.05

"Suzuna aku antar sampai sini saja ya" kata Sena

"ya" jawab Suzuna

"tapi Sena..." kata Suzuna

"tapi apa..?" tanya Sena

"ini kan udah pagar rumahku apanya yang "di antar sampai sini saja"?" kata Suzuna blak-blakan padahal Sena udah berusaha keren *PLAAK* author di tabok Sena

"maksudku tak mampir dulu" jelas Sena

"oohh.." mulut Suzuna berbentuk "O"

"aku pulang dulu" kata Sena

"Cup" bunyi yang di timbulkan oleh Sena begitu ia mengecup dahi Suzuna dan berkta "Selamat malam Suzuna"

"i,iya" Suzuna hanya bisa menjawab sepeti itu apalagi sekarang mukanya sudah terlalu merah untuk (JREEENGG! Suzuna Versus Kepiting Rebus!) berlama-lama di situ, akhirnya dia memasuki rumah dan menerjang kamarnya

'Se,Sena mengecup dahiku' pikir Suzuna yang sudah merebahkan diri ke kasur

Di Rumah Sakit Atterons

"ya,ya lusa udah boleh pulang?" tanya Ibu Mamori

"besok juga udah boleh pulang kok!" kata Dokter yang sekarang berada di kamar Mamori

"Syukur ya Mamori" kata Ibu Mamori menengok ke arah Mamori

"iya bu" jawab Mamori yang sekarang sudah terlihat lebih sehat daripada kemarin-kemarinnya

Esok harinya, Hari Minggu

"APAA? Mamo-nee udah boleh pulang?" teriak Suzuna di telfon

"iya, Suzuna" jawab Mamori

"kalau gitu aku kasih tau You-nii dulu ya!" kata Suzuna sembari menutup telfon dan mengangkat lagi untuk menelfon kapten klubnya

"You-nii! Mamo-nee udah sembuh! Boleh keluar dari rumah sakit!" kata Suzuna bersemangat

"tapi ga usah teriak-teriak segala Cheer sialan" jawab Hiruma yang tadi menjauhkan telfon dari telinganya

"yaudah deh! Ok! Aku telfon anggota DDB dulu! Bye!" kata Suzuna

"ya, tutup sana Cheer sia.." Hiruma belum selesai ngomong udah di tutup telfonnya

'.. Manajer sialan udah sembuh, apa dia inget aku mau ngomong sesuatu..?' pikir Hiruma

Di Perusahaan Takekura

"Gen-chan ada telfon!" kata pegawai perusahaan tersebut

"halo?" kata Musashi yang di panggil "Gen-chan" tersebut

"Yaa Musa-san! Mamo-nee udah sembuh!" teriak orang yang menelfon

"ohhh, ini Taki kecil ya, apa benar Anezaki sudah sembuh?" tanya Musashi

"Beneerr!" jawab Suzuna

"udah dulu ya Musa-san aku mau telfon Sena" kata Suzuna

"yaudah bye Taki kecil" jawab Musashi

Selesai menelfon Musashi langsung memakai jaket kotak-kotak berwarna hijau dan langsung pergi ke toko Son Son untuk membeli buah tangan (yang ga tau buah tangan tanya aja ke orang tua)

"Yak! Segini cukup! Aku harus cepat kalau tidak Hiruma bisa duluan apalagi Anezaki suka Hiruma jadi bisa gawat" kata Musashi buru-buru ke rumah Mamori

"TING-TONG" bunyi bel yang di tekan Musashi

"CKLEK"

"Wah rupanya ada teman Mamori yang sudah menjenguk" kata Ibu Mamori

"iya, ini tan ada sedikit oleh-oleh" jawab Musashi sambil menyerahkan buah tangan yang tadi dibeli

"terima kasih.. ng.. siapa namamu nak?" tanya Ibu Mamori (yang saya bingungkan adalah kenapa Ibu Mamori bilang "nak" padahal muka jelas tua gi.. *DUAAK* di tabok pakai kayu sama Musashi)

"Takekura Gen panggil aja Musashi" jawab Musashi

"ok, nak Musashi masuk aja dulu duduk di ruang tamu saya mau memanggil Mamori dulu

"iya" jawab Musashi datar

Sekarang Musashi telah duduk dan menunggu seorang malaikat datang

"lho? Musashi?" kata Mamori yang telah turun dan sekarang berada di depan Musashi

"ya, Anezaki kau sudah sehat?" tanya Musashi

"sudah! Lihat!" kata Mamori sambil menggerakkan tangannya

"ng.. kalau gitu boleh kita bicara di luar sebentar?" tanya Musashi (orang sakit malah di suruh keluar!)

"ya! Boleh kok!" jawab Mamori

Mereka ada di luar pagar

"sebenarnya ada apa Musashi?" tanya Mamori

"langsung saja sebenarnya kamu suka Hiruma kan?" tanya Musashi yang langsung menusuk dada Mamori

"DHEG"

"nggak kok!" jawab Mamori

"hoo.. kalau begitu.." kata Musashi

"ya..?" tanya Mamori

"aku menyukaimu Anezaki, dan bersediakah engkau menjadi pacarku?" kata + tanya Musashi

"ah..

A,aku.." kata- kata Mamori terpotong

"tak usah jawab sekarang" kata Musashi sambil menempelkan jarinya di bibir Mamori

To Be Continued

Muthiruma: Ahh.. capek banget.. Yosh! Mohon Reviewnya! (kabur mumpung belum ada Hiruma, atau Musashi)

Musashi : mau kemana kau?

DHEG

Muthiruma : o,oh Musa-chan.. aku pergi dulu ya.. (ambil langkah seribu)

Musashi : eit, (ambil pegangan seribu) Mu-chan kamu jahat banget kasih aku peran jadi orang ketiga

Muthiruma : maaf Musashi ini demi kebaikan fic saya! Bye! (udah ngibrit tau kemana)

Musashi : ckck yah.. mohon Reviewnya..


	4. Chapter 4

**Jamie Killfirstasklater** : saya benar-benar berterima kasih atas perhatian anda telah mengkritik saya, dan saya mau reply review tapi tidak bisa, sebenarnya saya juga tak kebayang kalau Musashi akan seperti itu

**Salma Aquamarine** : Salma-san akan saya usahakan agar bisa update kilat

**ShiroNeko **: anda juga telah mengkritik saya, terima kasih

Ulangan chapter 3

**"sebenarnya ada apa Musashi?" tanya Mamori**

**"langsung saja sebenarnya kamu suka Hiruma kan?" tanya Musashi yang langsung menusuk dada Mamori**

**"DHEG"**

**"nggak kok!" jawab Mamori**

**"hoo.. kalau begitu.." kata Musashi**

**"ya..?" tanya Mamori**

**"aku menyukaimu Anezaki, dan bersediakah engkau menjadi pacarku?" kata + tanya Musashi**

**"ah..**

**A,aku.." kata- kata Mamori terpotong**

**"tak usah jawab sekarang" kata Musashi sambil menempelkan jarinya di bibir Mamori**

Chapter 4

Mamori's POV

Hari ini aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit, paginya aku senang karena pulang dari rumah sakit dan sudah sembuh TAPI Musashi datang dan menyatakan perasaannya kepada aku, yang aneh,dan paling aneh Musashi menempelkan JARINYA DI BIBIRKU! Menurutku itu super duper aneh, jadi langsung saja tadi aku mengasih obat cina untuknya tepatnya untuk membuat dia jadi lebih waras.

*Drrrt* hp ku bergetar.

'You get a message from Hiruma Youichi.'

Hiruma sms? Untuk apa?.

'Open message.'

"Manajer sialan kau masih ingat kata-kataku kan? Kita bertemu sore hari tepatnya jam 15.20, di taman, hari ini." Bacaku.

Kata-kata apa..? oh,ya! Saat aku masih sakit dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku.. bicara apa ya..?.

hh.. capek aku, nanti bisa sakit lagi jadi hari ini tidur aja..

End of Mamori's POV

Di kamar Sena.

'Apa tindakkanku untuk mengecup dahi Suzuna benar..?.'

'Ka,kalau dia marah..?.'

'Terus minta PUTUS..? tapi baru kemarin jadian mana mungkin langsung putus, tapi mungkin aja, eh..? hh.. malas ah mikirnya.' pikir Sena , lalu dia merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur dan menyalakan hp, mengetik sms yang berbunyi.

"Suzuna kalau tadi malam aku bertindak tidak sopan, maafkan aku ya."

Lalu Sena mengirim sms yang ia ketik.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdapat balasan sms dari Suzuna yang berbunyi.

"Tidak ada yang tidak sopan kok! Menurutku kamu romantis, awalnya kukira tak begitu."

'"Awalnya kukira tak begitu?." yah.. entah dapat darimana tuh keberanian aku bisa mengecup dahimu.' pikir Sena, lalu ia membalas.

"Oh.. ya sudah kalau begitu, ngomong-ngomong nanti kita jenguk Mamo-nee ya..?."

Setelah mengirim ia langsung mendapat balasan.

"Ah iya! Aku lupa memberi tahu kepadamu bahwa Mamo-nee sudah pulang dari RS."

Setelah Sena mendapatkan sms itu ia memakai jaket bergaris-garis yang berwarna hitam dan garisnya kuning, dan ia menuruni tangga.

"Ibu! Mamo-nee udah pulang aku mau menjenguk Mamo-nee dulu!." kata Sena yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"Titip salam ya!." Jawab Ibu Sena.

"Ya!." Jawab Sena yang sudah pergi.

Sena pergi ke rumah Suzuna.

*Ting-tong.* bunyi bel rumah Suzuna.

*Ckelek.*

"Ya, siapa?." Kata pemilik rumah itu tepatnya Ibu Suzuna.

"A,anu saya ingin bertemu Suzuna." jawab Sena.

"Oh.. nak Sena ya, mari duduk dulu saya akan memanggil Suzuna." jawab Ibu Suzuna.

Lalu Sena duduk di ruang tamu dan di suguhkan teh, 5 menit kemudian seorang gadis berambut pendek menghampirinya.

"Lho? Sena ada apa ke sini?." Tanya gadis itu.

"Kita jenguk Mamo-nee bareng ya?." Jawab Sena.

"Oh.. ya sudah aku juga sudah siap, yuk berangkat!." kata gadis itu.

"Bu, aku pamit ya!." kata gadis itu kepada ibunya.

Lalu mereka langsung pergi ke rumah Mamori dengan kereta, saat mereka sampai di rumah Mamori dan memencet bel ibunya keluar dan berkata.

"Maaf, Mamori sudah tidur jadi Sena sama ng.. siapa namamu?." tanya Ibu Mamori.

"Taki Suzuna, ya sudah bu, kami permisi dulu." jawab gadis itu.

"Tante, tadi ibuku menitip salam pada tante." Kata Sena yang baru ingat bahwa dia di titipkan amanat.

"Iya, bye Suzuna-chan, bye Sena" kata Ibu Mamori.

Mereka kecewa dan pulang, di perjalanan Sena berkata.

"Suzuna aku anterin ya..?." tanya Sena.

"Iya." Jawab Suzuna.

Lalu Suzuna mencoba perlahan tapi pasti memegang tangan Sena, setelah terpegang Sena tersentak kaget dan berkata.

"Su,Suzuna ki,kita saling menggenggam nggak apa-apa?." Tanya Sena yang hatinya sudah berdegup kencang.

"Se,Sena kita pacaran kan? Jadi nggak apa-apa." Jawab Suzuna yang mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke rumah Suzuna, 20 menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Suzuna.

"Suzuna minggu depan Turnamen Kanto sudah mulai, jadi kalau aku nggak begitu memerhatikanmu maaf ya." Sena berkata di depan pagar.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok." Jawab Suzuna.

"Bye, Sena.." kata Suzuna yang akan memasuki rumah tapi dia berhenti dan menatap Sena.

"Ada apa?." Tanya Sena keheranan.

"Eh..? nggak kok! Nggak ada apa-apa." Jawab Suzuna gugup.

"Benar?" tanya Sena.

"Iya! Aku masuk dulu ya!." Kata Suzuna buru-buru dan ia langsung masuk ke rumahnya tanpa salam dan masuk ke kamarnya lalu ia merebahkan diri di kasur.

'Yah.. sayang banget Sena nggak bilang apa-apa atau melakukan sesuatu seperti kemarin' ternyata pikiran ini yang membuat ia berhenti dan menatap Sena.

Di tempat Hiruma.

Hiruma's POV

Manajer sialan itu bakal dateng atau nggak nih..? tapi aku harus bisa untuk mempercayainya..

Aku melihat hp saja, aku kirim sms lagi supaya dia ingat. Saat aku melihat ternyata sudah ada balasan sms dari manajer sialan itu, isinya.

"Aku ingat kok Hiruma-kun, tapi jangan seperti Musashi saat tadi pagi ya..."

Haah? Maksudnya apa? Eh, tunggu..

ORANG TUA SIALAN ITU KAN MAU MEREBUT MANAJER SIALAN! Gawat! Aku keduluan! Tch, sial! Kalau begini apa yang bisa menyenangkan manajer sialan..? Ah! Tanya cheer sialan itu!.

Setelah aku mendapat ide seperti itu aku mengetik sms di hp dengan cepat, sms itu berisi.

"Cheer sialan! Cepat datang ke taman sekarang juga YA-HA!."

Selanjutnya aku kirim dan tanpa aku duga dia membalasnya cepat juga, dia membalas.

"untuk apa You-nii?."

Payah! Aku kira dia udah tau! Tch! Apa boleh buat harus di jelasin supaya nggak salah paham, aku mengetik sms yang berkata bahwa.

"Cheer sialan! Aku butuh bantuanmu, untuk mendapatkan Manajer sialan! Cepat ke taman sekarang juga!."

1 menit kemudian sudah ada balasan.

"Ok! Aku ke sana dengan super cepat!."

Yak! Sekarang aku juga ke sana, aku memakai kaos, hanya kaos oblong yah.. mungkin itu namanya, aku hanya memakai kaos seragam Devil Bat,dan celana yang berawarna hitam, tambah lagi aku membawa barang yang sangat,sangat tidak akan di lupakan oleh seorang pria yaitu...

..dompet, yak! Dompet adalah peranan yang sangat penting dalam kehidupan tapi itu kalau dompet yang berisi uang.. Ok aku akan pergi sekarang!.

10 menit kemudian aku sampai di sebuah taman yang aku bicarakan dengan cheer sialan.

"Hei! You-nii terlambat!." protes cheer sialan.

"Cerewet, yang penting sekarang kita pergi kemana?." Tanyaku.

"Benar juga! You-nii mau beli apa?." tanya cheer sialan sambil bergaya mikir.

"Sesuatu yang akan sangat,sangat manajer sialan itu suka." kataku tapi aku menambahkan.

"Tapi jangan kue sus Kariya, waktu jenguk aku sudah pernah memberinya."

"Jenguk?~ kapan tuh?~." tanya cheer sialan dan antena di rambutnya sudah muncul.

"Alah! Cerewet amat!." jawabku sambil menodongkan _mainanku _yaitu AK-47dan Assault Riffle.

"Eit! You-nii kalau nggak memberi tahu aku nggak akan membantu You-nii cari hadiah untuk Mamo-nee." ancam cheer sialan sambil mengangkat tangannya karena aku telah menodongkan AK-47 di tangan kanan dan Assault Riffle di tangan kiri.

"Tch! Baiklah, akan kuceritakan tapi nanti di perjalanan." Jawabku terpakasa, dan aku menurunkan_ mainanku_ yang tadi aku todong ke cheer sialan ini, _mainanku_ itu aku sandang di bahuku.

Lalu kami berangkat menuju Harajuku, kata cheer sialan dia mengetahui apa yang di inginkan oleh manajer sialan, kita menemukkan toko dan memasukinya.

"You-nii, Mamo-nee bagusnya di beliin baju yang seperti ini!." kata dia sambil menunjukkan bajunya, bajunya berwarna putih bersih, ya putih sangat cocok untuk malaikat itu, dan di bagian punggungnya bergambar sepasang sayap malaikat seperti sayap burung yang berwarna putih dan terlihat bayangannya.

"Itu.. sangat cocok untuk manajer sialan yang seperti malaikat." bisikku, dan 1 detik kemudian aku menyesal telah ngomong hal seperti itu walau suaranya sangat kecil.

"Apa?~ tadi You-nii bilang Mamo-nee seperti malaikat?~." kata cheer sialan.

"Tch! Berisik!." kataku yang langsung mengambil baju itu dan membelinya di kasir.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu!." teriak cheer sialan.

"Apa?." tanyaku yang sudah berjalan ke kasir.

"Ini! Ada baju yang cocok untuk You-nii!" kata cheer sialan sambil menyerahkan baju yang ia bilang cocok untukku.

Baju itu berwarna hitam kelam di bagian punggungnya bergambar sayap setan yang seperti sayap kelelawar yang berwarna merah.

"Kekeke pintar juga kau cheer sialan!" pujiku karena telah menemukan dua barang yang sangat berlawanan, lalu aku membawa ke kasir dan membelinya.

Setelah itu kami pulang, di stasiun.

"Cheer sialan, aku ada keperluan di arah yang berlawanan jadi duluan ya!" kataku yang sudah lari

Sekarang jam 15.20, bahaya! Jangan terlambat! Aku lari semampuku dan apa daya aku hanya seorang manusia biasa yang di juluki setan tapi aku tetaplah seorang manusia,dan manusia mempunyai kekurangan..

Akhirnya aku sampai juga, aku sampai pada jam 15.45, whew! Terlalu terlambat!

"Hiruma-kun! Kamu mau bicara apa? Kamu telat banget sih!" protes malaikat itu

"Tch! Jangan cerewet manajer sialan! Yang lebih penting kamu.." tanyaku dengan serius

"Ya..?" mata yang berwarna hijau tosca itu sudah menunggu apa yang ingin kukatakan dengan sabar

To Be Continued

Muthiruma: Yak! Narasinya lebih banyak! Baiklah saya pamit, ng.. maaf** Jamie Killfirstasklater **saya memang lebih berpengalaman di gambar *gambar saya bagus lho!* daripada menulis seperti ini, mohon reviewnya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Salma Aquamarine**** : **Maaf, Salma di sini Hiruma tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti dilakukan Musa-chan

**JamieKillfirstasklater : **Terima kasih karena telah menkritik saya agar saya maju! Saya akan lebih, lebih, memperdalami hal-hal yang di katakan oleh Jamie-san

**airi shirayuki : **Maaf kalau update nya lama..

**Cielheart Ie'chan : **Ga apa-apa kok I-chan!

**00 Ayuzawa Gabrielle Takumi 00 : **Ayu-chan, tenang aja si setan i.. *DUAAARR! Di bazooka Hiruma* ya, si Hiruma akan menjadi masih mungkin sih.. kalau bisa Hiruma bisa jadi kekasih Mamori tapi nanti ada sesuatu..

Ulangan chapter 4

**Sekarang jam 15.20, bahaya! Jangan terlambat! Aku lari semampuku dan apa daya aku hanya seorang manusia biasa yang di juluki setan tapi aku tetaplah seorang manusia,dan manusia mempunyai kekurangan..**

**Akhirnya aku sampai juga, aku sampai pada jam 15.45, whew! Terlalu terlambat!**

**"Hiruma-kun! Kamu mau bicara apa? Kamu telat banget sih!" protes malaikat itu**

**"Tch! Jangan cerewet manajer sialan! Yang lebih penting kamu.." tanyaku dengan serius**

**"Ya..?" mata yang berwarna hijau tosca itu sudah menunggu apa yang ingin kukatakan dengan sabar**

**To Be Continued..**

Chapter 5

"Kamu.." kata-kataku masih menggantung.

"Kamu apa?." tanya malaikat yang sudah mulai mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak dan pipinya sudah mulai semerah tomat.

"Kamu..

Ka,kamu..

Kamu..

KEKEKEKE! OTAK SIALANMU SUDAH BERKARAT YAA!." Teriakku.

"Iih! Apaan sih Hiruma-kun!." protes malaikat yang sepertinya sudah menyesal karena datang kesini.

"Nih! Cuma mau ngasih ini!." kataku sambil memberi baju yang tadi di beli.

"Lho? Ini ada 2, yang hitam ini mirip banget sama kamu.. dan yang 1 lagi.. ini mirip aku..?." jawab malaikat.

"Kekeke jangan ge-er dulu manajer sialan!." kataku.

"Yang putih untukku kan? Dan yang hitam untukmu." tanya dia.

"Makanya kubilang jangan ge-er dulu!."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dong?." tanya malaikat itu.

"Yang putih untukku, dan yang hitam untukmu." Jawaban yang sangat sukses membuat orang tidak connect.

"Lho? Lho? Aku, aku tidak mengerti.. itu jelas-jelas tidak cocok untukmu Hiruma-kun." kata dia sembari membanding-bandingkanku dengan baju putih itu.

"Hh.. ternyata otak sialanmu itu benar-benar sudah berkarat ya.." jawabku lemas karena kukira orang seperti manajer sialan itu tau yang kumaksud.

"Makanya kasih tau dong! Maksudnya apa?." tanya dia memohon-mohon.

"Tch! Susah memberi penjelasan ke orang yang otaknya sudah berkarat!." kataku yang ingin merebut baju putih itu.

"Eit! Kasih tau dulu!." kata manajer sialan capek aku manggil dia malaikat kayak muji-muji banget, tapi dia malah menghindarkan aku dengan baju itu.

"Tch! Sinikan bajunya manajer sialan!." Jawabku sembari menodongkan 2 _mainanku _yang tadi aku sandang di bahu.

"Kyaa! Hiruma-kun! Jangan todongkan senjata-senjata itu ke orang! Itu berbahaya!." Kata manajer sialan yang sudah menghindari senjata-senjataku.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa menyuruhku?." Jawabku.

"Ok, ok! Aku tahu mana mungkin aku menyuruh raja setan! Tapi aku baru sembuh nih!." kata manajer sialan.

"ALASAN!." teriakku dan menembakinya.

*Drrttt! Drrtt! Drrtt!.* suara tembakanku.

"KYAAA!." teriak manajer sialan sembari menghindari tembakanku.

"KYAaa... ukh.." tiba-tiba teriakkan dia melemas dan dia jatuh!.

"Kekeke mana mungkin kamu menipuku manajer sialan!" kataku yang tidak menggerakkan tubuh se cm pun dari tempat semula, jadi jarakku dan dia sekitar 2 meter.

1 menit..

"Hoi! Percuma! Aku tidak tertipu!." Teriakku.

2 menit..

"Manajer sialan! Aku serius! Cepat kembali ke sini!." teriakku yang mulai cemas.

3 menit...

"Tch, sial! Ini nggak main-main!." lalu aku pun menghampirinya.

"Manajer sialan cepat ba.." kata-kataku terpotong saat aku sudah melihat wajahnya, lalu aku mencoba memeriksa panasnya dengan menempelkan dahiku dengan dahinya. Ternyata suhu tubuhnya panas sekali!.

Sial! Di benar-benar nggak main-main! Wajahnya pucat sekali dan suhu tubuhnya panas sekali! Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat!.

Lalu aku menggendong dia, tangan kanan memegang kepala dan tangan kiri memegang sela-sela sendi antara paha dan betis, _mainanku _aku taruh di atas badan manajer sialan dan plastik yang berisi 2 baju itu juga aku taruh di atas manajer sialan. Aku lari mencari rumah sakit terdekat dan akhirnya setelah 5 menit aku berkeliling aku menemukan rumah sakit itu.

"Ada pasien GAWAT DARURAT!." teriakku begitu aku memasuki rumah sakit.

"BAWAKAN PASIEN ITU KE RUANG UGD!." teriak salah satu suster itu.

"YA! KAMI AKAN PANGGILKAN DOKTERNYA." Teriak satu susternya lagi.

"Baiklah!." Jawabku dan aku langsung menggendong ke ruang UGD setelah itu aku langsung di suruh keluar dari ruangan itu.

30 menit kemudian..

*Ckelek.* pintu UGD terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar.

"Anda keluarga pasien itu?." tanya dokter itu, dokter itu mempunyai suara yang merdu dan halus, sangat istimewa bagi seorang wanita.

"Tidak, saya hanya seorang temannya, bagaimana keadaan teman saya?." Tanyaku menyembunyikan rasa panikku yang luarbiasa.

"Sudah mendingan, sekarang dia sudah sadar mungkin dia harus di rawat dulu." Jawab sang dokter.

"Oh, sekarang boleh saya mesuk ke dalam untuk melihatnya?." Tanyaku yang memakai sopan santun tapi karena sudah sangat cemas, aku langsung masuk sebelum dokter itu menjawab pertanyaanku.

*Ckelek.* suara pintu yang terbuka dan aku memasuki ruangannya.

"Kekeke manajer sialan bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku menyeringai.

"Hi,Hiruma-kun.." jawab manajer sialan dengan suara yang lirih, aku sudah kehilangan akal melihat manajer sialan seperti itu. Langsung saja dengan gerakkan cepat aku langsung berjalan, dan mendekapnya, lalu aku berkata

"Jangan bicara dulu, aku akan menjelaskan kenapa baju putih itu untukku dan baju hitam itu untukmu" kataku yang masih mendekapnya.

"Su,sudahlah Hiruma-kun.." dia bersuara lirih, aku tidak tahan mendengarnya.

"Kubilang jangan bicara dulu." Aku berbicara dengan suara tegas nan lembut.

".." dia diam, dan kami tetap seperti itu posisinya, aku mendekapnya, dan ia sedang setengah tiduran setengah duduk tepatnya senderan di bantal.

1 menit..

3 menit..

5 menit..

"Hi,Hiruma-kun.." dia tetap berbicara dengan suara yang amat sangat lirih

"Tenang saja aku berada di sampingmu Mamori.." kataku dengan suara lembut sepenuhnya, aku membisikkan kata-kata itu langsung di telinganya, udara nafasku tersentuh lehernya.

".." lalu ia kembali diam.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi tidak disini dan tidak sekarang.." kataku dengan pelan dan hanya Mamori yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menghubungi keluargamu dan aku akan pulang.." kataku sembari melepaskan dekapan itu, tapi sebelum aku melepaskan sepenuhnya, Mamori langsung mendekapku dengan sangat erat dan ia berkata

"Jangan pulang dulu Youichi! Tetap di sini! Di sampingku, disisiku seorang.."

A,aku sangat tidak menyangka Mamori memanggilku "Youichi" , nama kecilku.. aku membiarkan kita saling berdekapan (berpelukan).

5 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit...

"Baiklah, sekarang aku menghubungi keluargamu dulu, agar mereka tidak khawatir, dan 1 hal lagi.." Kataku sembari melepaskan pelukanku tadi, dan kali ini dia membiarkanku untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"1 hal lagi apa?." Tanya Mamori.

"Jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa kalau aku yang membawamu kesini." kataku melanjutkan kalimat tadi.

"Ke,kenapa?." dia bertanya.

"nggak apa-apa, aku hanya nggak menginginkan yang lain tahu." jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Harus ada alasannya Youichi!" dia berprotes.

"Shhtt.. nggak apa-apa.." jawabku sambil menempelkan jariku di atas bibirnya

"Aku hubungi keluargamu diluar dan aku akan langsung pulang, jadi bye Mamori.. bajunya sudah aku taruh di kursi itu." setelah aku berkata begitu, aku melangkah keluar ruangan ini tapi baru 1 langkah, tanganku di tarik dan..

*Cup..*

"Bye Yoichi.." jawab Mamori yang sudah mencuri kecupan di pipiku.

"Ya, Bye.." jawabku dan aku keluar dari ruangan itu.

*Klap.* pintu yang ditutup olehku.

Lalu aku langsung menghubungi keluarganya, aku menekan tombol hp, aku memilih-milih kontak dan ketemu nomor rumah Mamori.

"Halo?." tanpa suara yang tersambung sudah di angkat.

"Ini dengan keluarga Anezaki?." Tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, saya kepala keluarganya." Yak! Terungkap sudah siapa suara di balik telfon itu.

"Anak anda tadi saya temukan terkapar begitu saja, dan saya membawanya ke rumah sakit." kataku langsung to the point.

"APAAA?." aku reflek menggerakkan hp menjauhi telinga, ternyata ada suara yang menggelegar dari balik telfon.

"Ya, di rumah sakit Tokyo." jawabku.

"O,ok! saya ke sana! Itu dekat-dekat sini, terima kasih!" setelah mendengar jawaban itu dia langsung menutup telfonnya.

Sekarang aku pulang..

Monday 06.15

*Kriing.. Kriing..* suara alarm hp berdering.

"Ukh.. hp sialan berisik banget.." kataku kepada hp itu.

Kemarin aku di kecup malaikat itu, setelah kuingat-ingat lagi..

*Blussh..* suara blushingku

Entah mengapa kalau aku ber blushiing ria pasti ada suaranya. Ya sudahlah.. sekarang aku mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Lalu aku ke kamar mandi melepas baju, memutar keran shower dan aku keramas.

Setelah mandi aku memakai handuk merah kehitam-hitaman yang polos, lalu aku memakai baju, membawa laptop,_mainanku_, dan akuma techou kemudian perlengkapan tas sudah aku bawa dan aku sudah siap, aku mengunci pintu apartemen (baca komik 28). Aku berangkat menuju stasiun.

"Tch! Kereta sial ini sangat penuh sesak!." aku berkata seperti itu saat aku telah menaiki kereta itu, Aku hanya membawa AK-47, lalu aku menembakkan ke atap gerbong yang aku naiki.

*Drrt.. Drrrtt..*

Alhasil semua penmpang yang berada disitu jongkok dan duduk di pojokkan.

"Nah! Sekarang kan nyaman."

Lalu aku sampai di stasiun berikutnya, aku turun, berjalan sampai Sekolah Deimon. Aku langsung ke ruang klub.

*Braak!* seperti biasa aku menendang pintu ruang klub.

"Hn? Tumben sudah datang orang tua sialan." Kataku kepada penghuni(?) ruang klub itu, aku tetap berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sekali-kali kan nggak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong mana Anezaki? Biasanya dia datang pagi buta." tanya orang tua sialan yang mencari-cari di sekelilingku, dan dia sedang duduk.

"Kekeke cariin terus aja! Nggak akan ketemu! Percuma yang kamu lakuin orang tua sialan! Malah buang-buang waktu, minggu depan kita lawan Shinryuji Naga!" jawabku.

"Ok,ok.. aku tahu minggu depan kita lawan Shinryuji Naga yang dulu seharusnya menjadi tim kita." jawab orang tua + jenggotan itu.

"Nggak usah bahas masa lalu, sekarang mana yang latihan pagi? Kok di lapangan nggak ada?" Tanya ku.

"Oh.. mereka ku suruh lari keliling." Jawab Orang tua itu.

"Hoo.. sekarang mereka lebih menurut ke kamu orang tua sialan, bukan ke aku yang sebagai kaptennya ya.." kataku.

"Jangan jadi ngambekkan gitu, yang lebih penting Mamori ke mana?" tanya orang tua itu.

"Hmm, lebih penting ya.. kalau gitu kamu tanya aja ke orang tuanya" jawabku sembari duduk, menaruh laptop di atas meja, dan menyalakkannya.

"Hiruma.. kasih tahu aja." Rayunya.

"Nggak adil dong, kan kita lagi bersaing.." jawabku yang masih memerhatikan laptop, dan mengetikkan sesuatu di e-mail yang bertuliskan

"Manajer sialan Sabtu depan aku punya voucher makan, jadi aku ajak kau ikut, jika tidak mau katakan, kalau mau kutunggu di Haido jam 20.00."

"Ng..? kamu mengetik apa Hiruma?" tanya orang tua itu, ia bergeser mendekatiku dan hampir melihat tulisan ku yang kuketik dan untuk kukirim ke Mamori.

"Jangan di tutupi seperti itu.." kata orang tua yang tingkat penasarannya sudah memuncak.

"Berisik, orang tua sialan." Kataku dan aku menutup laptop, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Musashi seorang diri di dalam ruang klub.

*Brraak!* suara pintu yang kembali di tutup oleh tendanganku. Lalu aku menuju kelas.

Apakah Mamori, tepatnya malaikat itu benar-benar menyukaiku seperti kata-kata orang tua sialan itu..?

To Be Contiuned

Muthiruma : maaf chapter yang ke 5 agak terlambat! *membungkuk* soalnya aku di suruh wali kelas menggambar denah tempat duduk (muka-muka orang sekelas), dan gambar orang yang berjuang, (aku gambar Sena yang lagi berjuang waktu melawan tim putih (baca komik 15)).

Hiruma : Author sialan! Diam saja! Tidak usah banyak mengoceh!

Muthiruma : Khukhukhu ada apa gerangan kemari?

Hiruma : Se,sebenarnya terima kasih udah membuat adegan yang di atas *ngibrit entah ke mana*

Muthiruma : WOII! SUDAH KUDUGA! (teriak supaya kedengeran yang sudah ngibrit)

Muthiruma : baiklah, mohon Reviewnya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Iin cka you-nii**** : **emang mau di bikin jadi agresip! Ga telat kok iin-chan

**Gerpot the Vampire**** : **ya, Ge-san thanks udah nge repiew!

**Gerpot The Vampire isn't LogIn : **maaf, berhubung pinginnya ada dua pair tapi ga bisa di tulis dua pair jadinya di tulis SenaSuzu

**Matsura Akimoto**** : **terima kasih udah ngasih tau Matsu-san!

**Cielheart Ie'chan**** : **ga usah di bayangin I-chan, aku aja ga bisa ngebayangin..

Tapi sedikit kebayang sih..

**Kahfialkfyndr: **namanya jangan susah-susah dong! Sign in aja supaya bisa PMs (Private Messages)

Ulangan chapter 5

"**Berisik, orang tua sialan." Kataku dan aku menutup laptop, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Musashi seorang diri di dalam ruang klub.**

***Brraak!* suara pintu yang kembali di tutup oleh tendanganku. Lalu aku menuju kelas.**

**Apakah Mamori, tepatnya malaikat itu benar-benar menyukaiku seperti kata-kata orang tua sialan itu..? **

**To Be Contiuned**

Chapter 6

Ckckck mana mungkin.. tapi dia mengecupku..?.

"ARGHH! TANYA CHEER SIALAN AJA!" teriakku putus asa. Lalu aku menelpon cheer sialan.

*Tut.. tut.. tut..*

"Halo?" jawab orang yang di seberang sana tepatnya.. tunggu.. suaranya agak nge-bass dan lebih berat.

"Halo, cheer sialan?" tanyaku memastikan apakah ini cheer sialan atau bukan.

"Hi,Hiruma-san..?" kata orang yang di seberang, dia tahu namaku..

AHA! Ini pasti cebol sialan!.

"Kekeke ngapain kamu disana cebol sialan? Kencan? Masih pagi nih!" godaku.

"Bu,bukan kok! Aku kan lagi latihan lari pagi yang di suruh Musashi-san." Jawab cebol sialan.

"Hoo.. kalian menuruti kata-kata orang tua sialan itu?" tanyaku.

"Katanya ini di suruh Hiruma-san, lagipula Hiruma-san dan Mamo-nee belum datang jadi kita lari pagi aja." Jawab cebol sialan yang nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal.

"Kekeke kalau begitu kenapa orang tua sialan itu masih ada di ruang klub?"

"Katannya Musashi-san dia menunggu Hiruma-san, terus kita di suruh duluan aja." Jelas cebol sialan.

"Hm.. mana cheer sialan? Aku mau ngomong sama dia."

"A,anu.. Hi,Hiruma-san.." Jawab dia tergagap-gagap.

"Ada apa cebol sialan?"

"Tadi Suzuna lagi be.." kata-kata cebol sialan terpotong dan ada suara.

*BRUAAAKK!* entah itu suara apa, tapi itu datang dari seberang telephone.

"SUZUNA!" teriak cebol sialan, setelah itu telephone mati.

Haah? Ada apa ini?

End Of Hiruma's POV

Normal POV

06.45

Tempat lari Sena Dkk.

"SUZUNA!" teriak Sena.

"A,ada apa Sena?" tanya Monta begitu ia menoleh ia melihat Sena sedang membangunkan Suzuna yang terkapar dan berdarah-darah.

"MUKYAA! SU,SUZUNA TERTABRAK MOBIL!" histeris Monta.

"HA?" teriak Togano.

"HAA?" lanjut Jumonji.

"HAAA?" di akhiri oleh Kuroki.

"Cheerleader itu tertabrak?" tanya mereka bertiga, lalu mereka menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Monta.

"ASTAGFIRULLAH ALAZIM!" teriak mereka bertiga, entah mengapa mereka jadi alim.

"HIIEE.. kalian alim banget.." kata Sena & Monta.

"Bu,bukan saatnya bercanda! Cepat bawa Suzuna-chan ke Rumah sakit!" kata Kurita.

"AH! BENAR JUGA! CEPAT SENA! BAWA SUZUNA KE RUMAH SAKIT MAX!" teriak Monta.

"YA!" jawab Sena, lalu ia menggendong Suzuna sepeti menggendong seorang putri, setelah mengatasi berat Suzuna ia berlari dengan kecepatan 4,2 detiknya.

Sena menuju Rumah Sakit Tokyo.

"SUSTER TOLONG RAWAT PACAR SAYA YANG TERTABRAK MOBIL!" teriak Sena dengan bercucuran keringat.

"BAWA PASIENNYA KE UGD!" teriak salah satu susternya.

"YA! KAMI AKAN PANGGIL DOKTERNYA!" suster ke 2 yang berkata.

"Kayaknya kita pernah ada adegan ini sebelumnya.." suster yang ke 3 berkata.

"Yak! Saya sudah membawa ke ruang UGD!" teriak Sena dari ambang pintu ruang UGD.

"CEPAT SEKALI!" teriak suster ke 1.

"KAMI BELUM PANGGIL DOKTERNYA!" teriak suster ke 2.

"JANGAN BANYAK OMONG!" teriak suster ke 3.

'Ternyata kehidupan di rumah sakit seperti ini..' batin Sena salah paham.

"Permisi nak! Saya dokternya, saya akan periksa pasien yang berada di dalam." Dokter telah datang.

"Ya, tolong selamatkan pacar saya dok!" mohon Sena setelah menjauh dari ambang pintu.

"Ya! Saya periksa dulu, silahkan tunggu sambil duduk." Jawab dokter itu.

"Baik." Kata Sena, lalu ia duduk.

*Klap.* pintu tertutup dengan lembut.

07.20

'Apa Suzuna tidak kenapa-napa?' pikir Sena cemas, ia mengetuk-ketuk telapak kaki, telapak kakinya beradu dengan lantai bertanda bahwa ia sedang menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

08.30

'Ada apa ini? Dokter itu lama sekali!' pikiran Sena sudah mulai meracau.

09.45

'TERLALU LAMA! Apa Suzuna tidak apa-apa' pikiran Sena telah meracau, dia bengkit dari tempat duduk, lalu ia mondar-mandir di depan pintu.

*Ckelek* pintu terbuka.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan pacar saya?" tanya Sena yang kesabarannya telah habis.

"Kondisinya masih kritis, kepalanya terbentur keras sehingga dia gegar otak ringan, kemudian lengan kirinya retak, kaki kanannya patah." jawab dokter itu secara rinci.

"LA,LALU? DIA SUDAH SADAR? AKU INGIN MENEMUINYA!" Sena sudah kehilangan akalnya, jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat, keluar keringat dingin dari seluruh pori-porinya, wajahnya memucat.

"Maaf, dia masih koma, kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga.." jawab dokter itu tertunduk.

"BIARKAN AKU MENEMUINYA!" histeris Sena sambil memaksa masuk ke ruang UGD.

"TIDAK BOLEH! Bisa-bisa kondisi pasien semakin parah!" larang dokter sambil menghalangi jalan Sena.

"DIAM!" Sena langsung menyerbu ruang UGD, menyuruh para suster yang masih berada di dalam untuk keluar ruangan.

*BLAM!* pintu tertutup dengan kasar nan keras.

Sena menghampiri Suzuna yang berada di hospital bed.

"Su..zuna?" dia melihat Suzuna yang berwajah pucat pasi, tangan kirinya di gips, tangan kanannya di beri infus, kaki kanannya di gips juga.

"Ma,maaf Suzuna.. maaf.." sembari meminta maaf Sena tertunduk, menggenggam tangan kanan Suzuna.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu.. maaf.. maaf Suzuna..." tanpa di sadari, air mata Sena membasahi pipinya, lalu mengalir dan jatuh di atas tangan kanan Suzuna.

"Maaf Suzuna.." lalu Sena mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suzuna, dahi Sena dan Suzuna saling menempel, ia menangis tanpa suara, wajah Suzuna telah basah oleh air mata kasih sayang Sena. Mereka tetap seperti itu selama beberapa menit, Suzuna tidak sadar dan Sena menangis di atas wajah Suzuna.

"Aku akan memberi tahu keluargamu, lalu aku akan menunggu di sini hingga kau sadar." Kata Sena lalu ia menjauhi wajahnya dari wajah Suzuna, melepaskan genggaman di tangan kanan Suzuna. Lalu ia mengambil kursi dan duduk di selah kasur Suzuna.

*Tat,tit,tut.* Sena menekan tombol-tombol hpnya.

*Tut.. tut.. tut..* suara tersambung.

"Halo?" tanya di seberang.

"Ma,maaf bisa bicara dengan ibunya Suzuna"

"Ya, saya sendiri" jawab telephone itu.

"Suzuna, tertabrak mobil dan ada di Rumah Sakit Tokyo, keadaannya kritis"

"APAAA?" teriak di seberang.

"Iya, aku ada di ruang UGD menunggu Suzuna terbangun dari keadaan koma." Kata Sena.

"Baiklah saya ke sana!" setelah jawaban itu telephone dimatikan oleh seberang.

"Fuh.. sela.." kata-kata Sena terpotong. Ia melihat tangan Suzuna bergerak. Entah itu mukjizat atau hanya keberuntungan Suzuna.

"Suzuna?" Sena langsung melihat wajah Suzuna yang pucat pasi.

"U,ukh.. kepalaku pening.." Suzuna melihat Sena yang cemas.

"Suzuna! Syukurlah.." Sena menangis lagi, kali ini tangisan bahagia. Ia tertunduk pada kasur Suzuna.

"Sena? Aku ada di mana? Bukankah kita sedang latihan lari pagi? Aku membeli minum lalu.. Ukh.. ternyata begitu ya..? aku tertabrak mobil.." kata Suzuna lirih.

"Syukurlah! Sukurlah kamu selamat Suzuna!" Sena mengangkat wajahnya, air matanya terus menetes seperti keran air.

"Kenapa kamu menangis Sena..?" tanya Suzuna dengan suara lirih seperti Mamori.

"Tidak apa-apa kok.. Suzuna?" tanya Sena saat ia melihat mata Suzuna tertutup lagi.

"Sepertinya kamu kehabisan tenaga ya?" tanya Sena.

"Hei! Suzuna ayo bangun!" Sena mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Suzuna.

"Hei! Hei.." Sena tahu bahwa Suzuna koma lagi, sepertinya Suzuna memaksa memakai kekuatan menangis, ia terus menangis di situ hingga matanya sembab.

15.25

Lapangan Sekolah Deimon.

"Kok Sena belum menghubungi?" tanya Kurita.

"MUKYAA! Jangan-jangan Sena tertabrak mobil saat membawa Suzuna ke rumah sakit?" Monta berpikir negatif.

"Jangan.." di awali Togano.

"Negative.." lanjut Jumonji.

"Thinking!" di akhiri oleh Kuroki.

"Kalian kompak banget MAX!" teriak Monta.

"Jangan bicara yang nggak-nggak anak-anak sialan! Lanjutkan latihan neraka! YA-HA!" Hiruma menembakkan AK-47 ke tim Devil Bat.

"HIII!" seperti biasa, mereka ketakutan dan melanjutkan latihan neraka dari Hiruma.

20.30

"Hiruma, Sena belum mengabari kita, bagaimana nasib Taki?" tanya Musashi kepada Hiruma sembari melap keringatnya dengan handuk lalu duduk di sebelah Hiruma di dalam Club House.

"Aku tidak tahu orang tua sialan, kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengotak-atik laptop kesayangannya.

"Kukira kau tahu, itu saja jawabannya." Jawab Musashi, lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya, tapi terhenti saat Hiruma berkata..

"Duduk orang tua sialan, aku tahu di mana Rsnya.." singkat,jelas,padat,dalam nan bermakna.

21.45

Rumah Sakit Tokyo, Ruang rawat Suzuna.

"Nak Sena, terima kasih sudah menjaga Suzuna selarut ini, selanjutnya biar kami menjaganya." Kata Ibu Suzuna.

"A,anu.. biar saya saja yang menjaganya, daripada.." Sena melirik Ayah Suzuna yang menari-nari, bermain gitar, menyanyi lagu sedih nan ga jelas.

"Ya, mungkin itu keputusan yang bijak daripada.." Ibu Suzuna juga melirik suaminya, yang sedang melakukan hal tidak jelas.

"Tapi bukannya Nak Sena sekolah?" tanya Ibu Suzuna.

"Paginya saya bersekolah, pulang dari latihan amefuto, saya di sini, menginap di sini.." jawab Sena tegas.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginan nak Sena, paginya biar saya yang menjaga." Ibu Suzuna sepakat oleh keputusan Sena.

*Ckelek* Pintu di buka oleh Ibu Suzuna.

"kalau begitu kami pamit, barang-barang Suzuna sudah kami urus" kata Ibu Suzuna, lalu ia keluar dengan menyeret suaminya.

*klap* pintu kembali di tutup oleh sepasan suami-istri yang unik itu.

"Hh.. sepertinya kamu belum sadar juga.." kata Sena menoleh Suzuna. Ia baru mau tidur di kursi tempat ia duduk tiba-tiba ada suara.

"Ukh.." kata Suzuna lirih.

"Suzuna?" tanya Sena.

"Sena.. Sena.." kata Suzuna, namun matanya tetap terpejam. Sena kaget mendengar ucapan itu. Tapi ia menjawab..

"Tenang Suzuna.. aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu sampai akhir hayatku.." senyum Sena tersungging di wajahnya. Namun ini senyum lembut nan penuh kasih sayang untuk pacarnya. Ia mengelus rambut Suzuna dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba..

*BRAK!* pintu terbuka dengan keras.

"Aku dengar dari Hiruma-san bahwa Suzuna-chan tertabrak mobil dan di rawat di RS ini." Kata seorang pemuda yang baru masuk.

"Ka,kamu.." kata Sena yang sedang mengelus rambut Suzuna.

To Be Continued

Muthiruma : Maaf! Kali ini chap 6 terlalu lama updatenya! Berhubung saya Uhnya banyak n susah-susah, terus KKM musti 8 jadi saya ada yang remedial!.

Sena : Mu-chan! Cepat sembuhkan Suzuna!

Muthiruma : sabar dong! Nanti juga sembuh kok!

Sena : Huh! Awas kalau Suzuna tidak bisa sembuh!

Muthiruma : memang kamu mau ngapain?

Sena : eh? Ehm.. ah.. Yosh! Mohon reviewnya! *kabur dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik*

Muthiruma : Huh! Mengalihkan pembicaraan! Yosh! Yang penting mohon reviewnya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Cassey to Ghe-Force**** : **iya Salma, Sena mau dibuat jadi berani, iya tadi malem 3 bersaudara HAHA baru Tobat, yah.. jangan di tebak gitu dong~, hahaha aku anak bilingual jadi KKM nya tinggi.

**Cielheart Ie'chan**** : **wah! Gimana nih I-chan? Yang dateng itu emang kembaran Toushirou-kun, tenang I-chan, aku bakal bikin fic khusus untuk mereka berdua HiruMamo.

**Iin cka You-nii males login : **maksudnya tanda [,] itu apa?

Ulangan chapter 6

**"Ukh.." kata Suzuna lirih.**

**"Suzuna?" tanya Sena.**

**"Sena.. Sena.." kata Suzuna, namun matanya tetap terpejam. Sena kaget mendengar ucapan itu. Tapi ia menjawab..**

**"Tenang Suzuna.. aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu sampai akhir hayatku.." senyum Sena tersungging di wajahnya. Namun ini senyum lembut nan penuh kasih sayang untuk pacarnya. Ia mengelus rambut Suzuna dengan lembut.**

**Tiba-tiba..**

***BRAK!* pintu terbuka dengan keras.**

**"Aku dengar dari Hiruma-san bahwa Suzuna-chan tertabrak mobil dan di rawat di RS ini." Kata seorang pemuda yang baru masuk.**

**"Ka,kamu.." kata Sena yang sedang mengelus rambut Suzuna.**

**To Be Continued**

Chapter 7

"Ka,kamu.. Riku?" tanya Sena.

"Iya, Sena kenapa kamu sendirian di si.." Riku melihat ke tangan Sena yang sedang mengelus rambut Suzuna. Sena yang menyadari hal itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dan berkata..

"Ta,tadi bukan apa-apa kok!"

"Hmph.. tak apa Sena, aku sudah tahu semuanya." Jawab Riku. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum kecil.

"Semua?" tanya Sena.

"Ya, kamu berpacaran dengan Suzuna-chan kan?" Riku memastikan.

"Ka,kamu tahu itu darimana?" Sena tersentak kaget mendengar bahwa Riku tahu dirinya dengan Suzuna berpacaran.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, kalau aku tahu dari Hiruma-san." Jawab Riku.

".." Sena hanya diam membisu.

*Klap.* pintu tertutup lembut oleh tangan Riku.

Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Sena.

"Maaf Sena, kali ini aku tidak bisa merelakan perasaanku.." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Terhadapnya." Sesaat Riku ingin mengecup dahi Suzuna, dengan cepat dan sigap, secara insting Sena menarik jaket jeans yang di pakai oleh Riku. Lalu Riku terlempar sejauh 1 meter. Dan dia membentur sofa, sehingga bagian bawah mulutnya berdarah.

"Ukh.." Riku mengelap darah di bagian bawah mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Ah! Ma,maaf Riku! I,itu tadi aku nggak sengaja, tanpa sadar aku melemparmu." Jawab Sena seakan-akan baru sadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Tanpa sadar ya?" tanya Riku , lalu ia mendekati Sena lagi.

"I,iya!"

"Hmph.. berarti saking sayang dan cintanya kamu sama Suzuna-chan kamu melemparku tanpa sadar , itu artinya.." lagi-lagi Riku membuat orang penasaran.

"Artinya apa?" saking penasarannya Sena , secara tidak sadar Sena sampai menahan nafas.

"Kamu mempunyai.." Riku masih menggantungkan kalimatnya.

".." Sena diam karena dia ingin Riku melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sena tetap menahan nafas. Paru-parunya sudah tidak kuat lagi sampai Riku melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Insting." Riku mengakhiri kalimat-kalimatnya yang menggantung.

"Insting?" Sena keheranan , dan dia menghembuskan nafasnya kembali , paru-parunya sudah kembali normal.

"Ya, insting untuk melindungi orang yang kamu sayangi dan kamu cintai dari segala macam marabahaya, seperti tadi." Jelas Riku panjang lebar. Lalu ia lebih mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Sena.

"Umm.. Riku? Wajahmu terlalu dekat." Kata Sena yang sudah mulai melangkah menjauhi Riku.

"Ada yang harus kubisikkan kepadamu." Jawab Riku , lalu ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sena.

".." Riku hanya diam.

"WAA!" Riku teriak di telinga Sena, dan alhasil telinga Sena berdengung-dengung, untungnya nggak sampai budeg permanen.

"Apaan sih Riku!" Sena mengusap-usap telinganya yang di teriakkan oleh Riku.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Riku tertawa sampai memegang perutnya, dan satu tangan lagi memukul-mukul kasur.

"Kamu aneh Riku, telingaku berdengung-dengung nih!" lalu Sena duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang rawat.

"Hahaha.. maaf , maaf itu bercanda." Kata Riku yang masih sedikit tertawa.

"Huh!" Sena membuang muka.

"Yaah.. mulai lagi deh sifat ngambeknya.. udahan lah aku mau serius nih!" kata Riku dan dia duduk di samping Sena.

"Mulai sekarang kita _rival._ " kata Riku langsung.

"Haah?" Sena langsung membalikkan muka ke arah Riku.

"Iya, aku serius." Riku menatap tajam mata coklat karamel itu.

"Memang kita rival apa?" tanya Sena dengan polosnya.

Alhasil Riku jatuh dari ketinggian 265 meter karena mendengar ucapan Sena.

"Sena." Riku mulai serius lagi.

"Ya?" jawab Sena yang juga mulai serius juga.

"Kamu.."

"Iyaa?" Sena sudah tidak sabar.

"dari tadi kamu nggak dengerin ya?" tanya Riku.

*Gubraak* Sena juga jatuh dari ketinggian 257 meter.

"Aku denger kok!" jawab Sena.

"Hmph.. kalau gitu kenapa nanya lagi?"

"Aku nggak tahu kita rival apa?"

"Pertama, kita rival di pertandingan, kedua.." omongan Riku terpotong oleh sorakan Sena.

"AH! Betul juga! Aku baru inget! Terus yang ke 2?" tanya Sena.

"Kedua, kita rival memperebutkan Suzuna dengan cara: cinta siapa yang paling besar kepada Suzuna." kali ini mata seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut perak menatap tajam mata seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang senada dengan matanya, yaitu coklat karamel.

"A,apa? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sena dan ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hmph.. jelasnya aku menyukainya sejak aku bertemu dengannya." Jelas Riku.

"Riku, kamu se..rius?" tanya Sena memastikan. Ia berjalan mundur ke tempat kasur Suzuna berada.

"Serius sekali! Bahkan duarius!"jawab Riku mantap, lalu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya yaitu sofa.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku ke Suzuna-chan." Kata Riku.

"I,iya." Jawab Sena yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, di dekat kasur Suzuna.

*Ckelek.* suara pintu di buka oleh Riku.

"Bye Sena.." kata Riku, lalu ia menutup pintu.

*Klap*

Sena's POV

Riku menyukai honey bunny sweety? ASTAGFIRULLAH ALAZIM! Aku udah ketularan Ie-chan! Bahaya!

"Ukh.. Sena.." Suzuna memanggil-manggil namaku lagi.

Saat aku mau duduk di kursi yang aku ambil di dekat kasur Suzuna, tiba-tiba..

*BRAAKK!* pintu terbuka keras. Aku tersentak kaget sampai aku lompat.

"Hosh.. hosh... Se,sena ini." Ternyata yang membuka pintu itu adalah pemuda yang mempunyai rambut perak.

"RIKU! KAMU BIKIN ORANG JANTUNGAN AJA!" aku memprotes.

"Maaf, maaf tadi aku buru-buru, harusnya yang kamu tanyain itu, ' Lho? Riku kenapa balik lagi?'" Riku memperagakan aktingnya dengan memakai kata-kata itu. Dan nafasnya masih memburu.

"Ok,ok kenapa kamu balik lagi?" tanyaku.

"Nih!" katanya sambil menyerahkan kantung pelastik berwarna putih.

"Apa nih?" tanyaku yang sudah menerimanya.

"Aku lupa, harusnya tadi aku kasih kamu ini, saat perjalanan pulang aku baru inget jadi aku buru-buru." Jelas Riku.

"Oh.. ini isinya.. baju?" kataku saat mengintip isinya.

"Ya, aku di titip ibumu." Katanya sambil melihat kausku.

"Ah! Betul juga."

"Ya udah kali ini aku pulang, bye Sena." Lalu ia menutup pintu.

Ya, sekarang aku harus ganti baju dulu, lalu aku masuk ke toilet dan menguncinya. Membuka baju dan memakai baju yang tadi dikasih Riku. Aku memakai kaus yang berwarna merah. Ternyata di dalam kantung pelastiknya juga ada seragam Deimon dan tasku yang di sekolah.

Aku berbaring di sofa lalu aku memikirkan Suzuna..

End of Sena's POV

Normal POV

Selasa xx-yy-ss 06.30

Lapangan Deimon

"Pagi Sena!" sahut teman monyetnya eh maksudnya Monta.

"Pagi.." jawab Sena yang lemas.

"Kok lemas?" tanya Monta.

"Aku susah tidur." Jawab Sena yang merenggakan punggungnya.

"O,ya aku dengar kamu yang menemani Suzuna ya?" tanya Monta yang sedang memakan pisang 2 potong di tangannya dan 2 sisir di tasnya.

'Dari dulu aku selalu mikir, di mana dia cernanya ya?' pikir Sena yang melihat Monta sarapan dengan 2 potong pisang Ambon.

"Iya, eh Monta kita catat waktu lari yuk!" ajak Sena.

Lalu mereka ke Club House dan berganti pakaian.

"OKE MAX!" Monta mengambil stopwatch dan mereka menghitung lari masing-masing.

Sena : 4,2 detik

Monta : 5,00 detik

"MUKYAA! Waktuku segini-segini aja!" histeris Monta.

"Tabah Monta, tabah yaa." Kata Sena memakai pakaian haji.

Oke kita skip waktu latihan.

*Kriing! Kriing!* bel pelajaran pertama di mulai.

Saat Sena ingin memasuki kelasnya di cegat oleh Monta.

"Sena, kamu sudah tahu bahwa Mamo-nee itu sakit lagi?" tanya Monta.

Alhasil Sena cengo.

1 detik.

"Sena!" Monta mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sena yang cengo tiada batas.

2 detik.

"Se-na!" Monta menampar Sena bolak-balik.

3 detik.

"Aku tinggal ya? Pelajaran udah di mulai"

4 detik.

"MUKYAA! Sena sukses jadi orang yang cengo paling lama!" teriak Monta memakai toa.

"A,ah!" Monta berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sena.

"Kamu nggak dengerin ya?" tanya Monta.

"Aku denger kok!" jawab Sena.

"Hei kalian! Ngapain kalian di situ! Cepat masuk kelas!" perintah wali kelas Sena.

"Hii!" secara reflek tubuh Sena berlari ke tempat duduknya.

"Sena.." kata seseorang.

"Si,siapa?" tanya Sena celingak-celinguk.

"Di bawah! Aku di bawah!"

"Ng?" saat Sena melihat ke bawah.

"HIIEE? KENAPA KAMU DI SINI MONTA?" tanya plus teriak Sena karena kaget.

"Ada apa Kobayakawa?" tanya wali kelasnya.

"Ng,nggak ada apa-apa kok!" jawab Sena.

"Kalau begitu tolong jawab soal yang ada di papan tulis ini." Suruh guru itu, kebetulan guru itu guru matematika.

Sena maju ke depan, meninggalkan Monta yang berada di kursi Sena.

"Um.. Eh.." Sena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal yang di beri guru itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menjawab soal itu.

"21599 X 987542 : 42 = 507855229,952381." Jawab seorang pemuda yang berada di ambang pintu, dia mempunyai rambut spike yang berwarna pirang, dia membawa senjata kemana-mana sehingga di takuti oleh seluruh umat manusia, dan dia sedang memakan permen karet tanpa gula.

"Kekeke kau nggak bisa jawab cebol sialan?"

*Plop.* dia meletuskan gelembung permen karet.

Semuanya terpaku melihat kedatangan raja setan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Cuma satu orang yang berani bicara di saat seperti ini.

"Hi,Hiruma-san? Ngapain di sini?" tanya Sena.

"Aku ada urusan sama kau cebol sialan, sini." Hiruma menyeret Sena yang tadi ada di depan kelas. Saat mau keluar, Hiruma berkata.

"Oh,iya CEPAT KEMBALI KE KELAS MONYET SIALAN!" perintah Hiruma.

"I,iya Hiruma-san, aku kembali MAX!" Monta keluar dari tempat sembunyinya.

'Sejak kapan monyet itu berada dalam kelas?' pikir plus tanya semua yang ada di kelas.

'Dan kenapa raja setan itu tahu kalau monyet itu ada di dalam kelas?' pikir mereka dalam hati.

'Tapi karena dia raja setan, pasti tahu semuanya.' Akhirnya pikiran mereka sepakat untuk memutuskan seperti itu.

"Ayo, cebol sialan!" sekarang Hiruma dan Sena sudah ada di luar kelas, dan sedang berjalan di koridor.

Club House 08.35

"Mau ngapain Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena. Sekarang mereka ada di dalam Club House.

"Hn.."

*Plop* Hiruma memainkan gelembungnya lagi.

Hiruma membuka laptop, dan menyalakannya.

"Hiruma-san.. kita mau ngapain?" sekali lagi Sena bertanya.

"Diam." Tangan kanan Hiruma menodongkan pistol ke Sena, tangan satunya lagi memainkan laptop dengan lincah. Lalu setelah mengetik website dia memperlihatkannya kepada Sena.

"Lho? Ini apa?" tanya Sena saat melihat website itu.

"Mata sialanmu buta ya? BACA!" perintah Hiruma.

"I,iya." Lalu Sena membaca website itu, tapi belum semuanya.

"BACA YANG KERAS! SUPAYA READERS JUGA TAHU!" bentak Hiruma.

"Bi,biodata Kaitani Riku, Full Name.." kata-kata Sena terpotong.

"BACA YANG PALING BAWAH!" perintah Hiruma.

"I,iya 'Information : Aku sedang mengincar satu orang cewek namanya Suzuna, tapi aku tidak serius menyukainya, aku hanya.. butuh cewek untuk main-main'" selesai Sena membaca dia langsung berteriak..

"ASTAGFIRULLAH ALAZIM! RIKU SIALAN! BRE*****! AKU NGGAK AKAN BIARKAN!"

"Kekeke kalau gitu kau mau apa cebol sialan?" tanya Hiruma, ia menyeringai.

"AKAN KUDATANGI DIA SEKARANG!" tanpa jawaban Hiruma, Sena langsung lari dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik.

"Ckckck cebol sialan itu akan.." Hiruma menggantungkan kalimatnya.

To Be Continued

Riku : APA-APAAN KAMU AUTHOR!

Muthiruma : mohon reviewnya! *kabur entah ke mana*

Riku : Cih! Maafkan author bodoh ini! Mohon reviewnya!


	8. Chapter 8

**Iin cka you-nii**** : **Ok! Aku udah nulis sesuai saran Iin-chan!

**Cielheart Ie'chan**** : **Maaf I-chan berhubung masalah Sena belum selesai aku Cuma sedikit nampilin HiruMamo nya..*pundung*

Ulangan chapter 7

"**I,iya 'Information : Aku sedang mengincar satu orang cewek namanya Suzuna, tapi aku tidak serius menyukainya, aku hanya.. butuh cewek untuk main-main'" selesai Sena membaca dia langsung berteriak..**

"**ASTAGFIRULLAH ALAZIM! RIKU SIALAN! BRE*****! AKU NGGAK AKAN BIARKAN!"**

"**Kekeke kalau gitu kau mau apa cebol sialan?" tanya Hiruma, ia menyeringai.**

"**AKAN KUDATANGI DIA SEKARANG!" tanpa jawaban Hiruma, Sena langsung lari dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik.**

"**Ckckck cebol sialan itu akan.." Hiruma menggantungkan kalimatnya.**

**To Be Continued**

Chapter 8

"Di babak belur olehnya," Hiruma melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sekolah Seibu 09.30

"Hosh.. hosh.. Riku di mana kamu! Kamu tahu di mana kelas Riku?" tanya Sena kepada murid Sekolah Seibu.

"Di,di situ," jawab seorang murid tergagap-gagap.

Tanpa basa-basi Sena langsung berlari ke tempat yang di tunjuk oleh murid itu. Tidak sampai 1 menit Sena sudah sampai di kelas Riku.

"DI MANA RIKU?" Sena berteriak, memaksakan paru-parunya yang sudah sekarat.

"Lho? Sena? ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut perak. Pemuda yang di cari-cari oleh Sena. Sena langsung ke tempat duduk Riku.

"Sini! Ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu!" Sena menarik kerah baju pemuda itu yang sedang duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Eh? Maaf pak! Saya ada urusan dulu!" Riku meminta izin kepada wali kelasnya, tapi sebelum gurunya menjawab Sena sudah berlari sambil menarik atau tepatnya menyeret dengan paksa Riku.

Mereka mencari tempat sepi, akhirnya Sena menemukan tempat sepi, mereka memasuki gedung olahraga.

"Ukh!" Riku di lempar oleh Sena hingga membentur lantai di gedung olahraga.

"Sena, kamu main lempar-lemparan mulu," kata Riku setelah bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Huh! Rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit Suzuna jika ia mengetahui kalau kau hanya main-main," Sena menatap mata _green turquoise_ Riku dengan amat sangat serius.

"Haah? Ma,maksudmu apa?" Riku tercengang karena melihat Sena serius selain di pertandingan. Dan Riku juga menatap mata coklat karamel yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Jika kamu ingin tahu, ikut aku sekarang."

"Bukan aku namanya kalau nggak jantan," dia berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Nggak usah bergaya segala, kalau ikut ayo!" Sena sudah di ambang pintu.

"Ah! Tunggu aku!" lalu Riku berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu.

House Club Deimon Devil Bat 10.15

"Kita mau apa ke sini?" tanya Riku sesampainya di House Club.

"Diam dan lihat saja," Sena berkata datar nan dingin.

*Ckelek,* pintu di buka oleh Sena.

"Kekeke cepet banget baliknya, apa urusanmu sudah selesai cebol sialan?" tanya Hiruma menyeringai dengan ketawa khasnya dan dia sedang memakan permen karet tanpa gula sambil membuka-buka situs internet.

"Hiruma-san tolong buka web tadi," mohon Sena yang tidak terlihat seperti memohon ampun kepada raja setan, perkataannya dingin, tegas nan singkat.

"Hoo.. untuk apa cebol sialan? Lagipula mengapa si biang kerok itu ada di sini?" dua pertanyaan sekaligus untuk Sena. Tetapi si pemuda berambut perak langsung menyela sebelum Sena menjawab dua pertanyaan Hiruma.

"Biang kerok? Maksudnya apa Hiruma-san? Lagipula Sena, web yang kamu bilang itu web apa?" Riku langsung menyerbu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Web apa? Kamu bilang web apa? Kamu kira aku bodoh apa?" tingkat kemarahan Sena kembali memuncak, mukanya merah karena menahan amarahnya kepada Riku.

*Braak!* Hiruma mendorong bangku ke belakang agar ia dapat bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

*Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt!* bunyi letusan AK-47 ke arah dua pemuda yang malang itu.

"BERISIK! CEBOL-CEBOL SIALAN PERGI SANA! GET OUT!" Hiruma melepaskan dan melempar granat ke arah mereka. Jarak mereka dan Hiruma 3 meter.

*Sss..* suara granat yang mau meledak.

Tiba-tiba sang pemuda berambut perak langsung membungkuk dan mengambil granat lalu melemparkannya ke arah Sena, sambil berkata.

"SENA PASS!"

"Ah? Eh? PA,PASS!" Sena melempar lagi ke arah Riku.

"LEMPAR KELUAR DONG! PASS!" Riku melempar lagi ke Sena.

"YASUDAH LEMPAR SENDIRI DONG! PASS!" Sena melempar lagi ke arah Riku.

*Sss..* granat akan meledak.

"LARI!" Riku tidak menangkap lemparan Sena dan langsung berlari ke arah Hiruma.

"IYA!" Sena juga berlari dan berlindung di balik punggung Hiruma.

*DUUAAARRR!* granat telah meledak dan menghancurkan sebagian House Club.

"Tch! Harus minta di perbaiki sama kepala sekolah itu lagi," Hiruma kembali duduk di bangkunya dan menelpon Perusahaan Takekura.

*Tut.. tut..* suara telephone yang tersambung.

"Halo..?" suara di seberang telephone.

"Hn.. aku minta kalian memperbaiki ruang klub SEKARANG JUGA, YA-HA!" Hiruma langsung menutup telephonenya.

'HIIEE! Hiruma-san serem banget..' batin Sena.

Hiruma mencari-cari web yang di minta Sena, tangannya begitu lincah memainkan laptop kesayangannya.

"Nih!" Hiruma membalikkan laptop ke arah Sena dan Riku.

"O,oh.. thanks Hiruma-san," kata Sena ia duduk dan ia menyuruh teman kecilnya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lihat ini Riku," Sena menyuruh Riku untuk melihat monitor laptop Hiruma.

"Ok!" Riku mulai membaca yang di tunjuk oleh Sena.

Setelah selesai membaca dia berkata.

"Fuh.. ketahuan ya?" Riku memandang Sena dengan _evil smirk._

"KAU.." Sena kembali menahan amarahnya.

"Maaf Sena.." omongan Riku di potong oleh Sena.

"Huh! Tiada maaf bagimu! Aku salah menilaimu!" Sena membuang muka.

"Terserah kamu mau bilang apa, tapi maaf saja karena kamu tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku," lalu Riku menjentikkan jarinya, 5 detik kemudian datang orang-orang kekar memakai baju serba hitam. Mereka tetap di luar tapi melihat Riku dan bertanya.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanya salah seorang dari 4 kawan kekar itu.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin pulang, dan di kawal oleh kalian," kata Riku kepada 4 orang itu. lalu ia berjalan keluar, saat di ambang pintu ia berkata kepada Sena.

"Sekarang kamu sudah tahu kan?" sebelum Sena menjawab pintu telah tertutup dengan lembutnya.

"Riku.. kamu.. telah berubah.." Sena tertunduk dan wajahnya murung sekali. Hiruma telah kembali mamainkan laptopnya. Mereka tetap seperti itu. suasana sangat hening.

"Cebol sialan kamu nggak balik ke kelas?" tanya Hiruma memecahkan keheningan, tapi matanya tetap tertuju kepada laptopnya.

"Ah! Aku balik ke kelas! Bye Hiruma-san!" Sena langsung berlari, membuka pintu tanpa menutupnya kembali, dan berlari lagi hingga sampai ke kelasnya.

Hiruma's POV.

Cih! Aku juga harus balik ke kelas, kalau daftar hadirnya tidak penuh aku tidak boleh ikut kegiatan klub.

*Klap* laptop aku tutup.

*BRAK!* aku tetap setia menendang pintu ruang klub.

Lalu aku kembali dan aku menguncinya. Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju kelas.

*Plop!* suara gelembung permen karet yang telah ku pecahkan.

*BRAAK!* pintu kelas juga setia aku tendangi.

"Hn? Kalian kenapa?" tanyaku kepada seisi kelas.

"Ka,kami nggak kenapa-napa kok!" jawab seisi kelas termasuk gurunya, mereka semua serempak menjawabnya.

"Hoo.. yaudah, hei botak sialan lanjutkan pelajaran, jangan bengong aja!" perintahku.

"Ba,baik!" jawab botak sialan.

Aku berjalan menuju kursiku, setelah aku duduk aku memandang kursi manajer sialan itu. lalu aku membuka laptop di atas kakiku yang naik ke atas meja seperti biasa, kakiku di silang di atas meja layaknya seorang boss.

End Of Hiruma's POV.

Normal POV.

-Flashback-

Kelas 1-2

"Hosh.. hosh.. akhirnya aku sampai di depan kelas," kata Sena, nafasnya memburu.

Sena menelan ludahnya.

"Bismilahhirrahmannirrohim," Sena membaca basmalah terlebih dahulu.

*Ckelek* pintu di buka pelan-pelan oleh Sena.

"Kobayakawa! Ngapain kamu keluar kelas?" tanya seorang guru yang sudah berganti pelajaran, sekarang pelajaran IPA Biologi.

"HIIEE! A,anu ta,tadi aku di seret sama Hiruma-san," jawab Sena tergagap-gagap.

"O,oh.. yasudah cepat kembali ke tempat dudukmu," perintah guru itu.

"Baik!" Sena langsung ke tempat duduknya.

'Kalau Hiruma yang menyeretnya sih..' pikir guru itu.

-End of Flashback-

Lapangan Deimon 15.20

"Hiruma-san aku pulang duluan ya," Sena berkata dan dia sudah berganti baju dengan seragam.

"LATIHAN NERAKA BELUM SELESAI!" kata Hiruma menyeringai lebar, sambil menembakkan peluru-peluru AK-47.

"Aku harus buru-buru jadi, maaf ya Hiruma-san!" Sena langsung berlari dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik.

Skip waktu latihan neraka.

Rumah Sakit Tokyo 16.01

*Ckelek* suara pintu yang terbuka oleh Sena.

"Wah! Nak Sena sudah datang! Suzuna sudah sadar lho!" kata Ibu Suzuna.

"Se,serius?" tanya Sena yang kegirangan mendengar kabar itu dari Ibu Suzuna.

"Iya! Sekarang sih dia lagi tidur, maaf ya nak Sena jadi repot harus menjaga Suzuna."

"Nggak repot kok!" jawab Sena.

"Oh.. yasudah saya pulang dulu masih ada kerjaan," kata Ibu Suzuna sembari keluar pintu. Sebelum pintu tertutup dia bekata.

"Titip Suzuna ya."

*Klap* lalu pintu tertutup dengan jari-jemari lembut sang ibu.

"Ok, aku bakal nunggu sampai si gadis manisku itu bangun dari tidurnya," Sena meletakkan tasnya, kemudian dia duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang rawat _VIP._

Sekolah Seibu 16.25

Sekolah telah selesai

"Hei Riku, tadi kamu ngapain sama eyeshield 21?" tanya Kid.

"Hmph.. nggak ngapa-ngapain membuat waktu latihan terbuang percuma saja," Riku menjawab tanpa menolehkan wajahnya kepada Kid, dia terus berlatih lari, jogging keliling lapangan.

"Tapi.. tunggu," Riku berhenti dan berlari kecil ke arah pemuda yang kaya dan keturunan juara penembak ulung, nama aslinya Shien Mushanokoji tapi dia kabur dari rumah sehingga hidup sebatang kara.

"Kid, kamu tahu darimana aku pergi sama Sena?" tanya Riku sambil melap peluh di dahinya.

"Oh.. aku tahu dari wali kelasmu," jawab Kid enteng.

"Hmm.." lalu Riku kembali melanjutkan joggingnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Tuan Riku! Ini ada tamu," seorang _bodyguard _Riku mengahampiri Riku.

"Haa? Tamu? Siapa?" Riku kembali menghentikkan joggingnya.

"Ini, dia mau ketemu sama tuan," lalu _bodyguard _itu memberi isyarat pada tamu agar ke tempat dia dan Riku.

"Riku! Aduuh kamu banyak banget keringatnyaa!" kata seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu berwarna coklat muda dan bergelombang. Dan matanya hazel. Ia memakai kaus putih dilapisi jaket jeans dan memakai rok mini berwarna pink, ia memakai tas kecil berwarna putih

"Chi,Chizuru? Kenapa kamu ada di sini? Bukannya kamu ada di Osaka?" Riku tercengang melihat seorang gadis yang tinggi tubuhnya 5 cm di bawahnya yang seharusnya berada di Osaka tapi sekarang ada di Tokyo. Si gadis yang bernama Chizuru itu mengambil tissu dan mengelap dahi Riku dengan lembut.

"Kemarin aku baru pulang, karena aku ingat kamu masuk Seibu aku kemari untuk menjengukmu," tanya Chizuru yang masih belum berhenti mengelap peluh di dahi Riku.

"O,oh.. terus kamu ngapain ke sini?" tanya Riku, dia menjauhkan tissu dari dahinya.

"Kan tadi aku bilang, 'untuk menjengukmu'," kata Chizuru, dia berhenti melap dahi Riku.

"Uuh.. Cuma itu? kamu mengganggu latihanku," kata Riku, dia baru mau berlari lagi tapi terhenti ketika Chizuru berkata.

"Kamu berubah setelah kita pacaran jarak jauh!"Chizuru sedikit berteriak, dengan cepat Riku menutup mulutnya dan berkata.

"Sssht! Jangan ngomong keras-keras!" pemuda berambut perak berbisik di telinga sang gadis, nafasnya menyentuh leher Chizuru, sehingga Chizuru ber_blushing_ ria.

"I,iya," Chizuru berharap agar Riku tetap seperti itu tapi harapannya tidak terkabul, Riku langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Chizuru.

"Yasudah, kamu pulang sana," Riku membalikkan badan dan dia menyuruh _bodyguard _ agar ke tempatnya lagi.

"Riku! Kamu kejam banget! Kamu udah nggak suka, cinta dan sayang lagi sama aku!" teriak sang gadis.

"Nggak kok! Kamu ngarang banget sih.." Riku kembali menghentikkan langkahnya, kemudian ia berbalik mendekati gadis itu. hingga wajah mereka tinggal 10 mm lagi. Dia menatap mata hazel sang gadis, mata _green turquoise _itu beradu dengan mata hazel.

"Ri,Riku kamu mau apa?" Chizuru panik, jantungnya mempompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Chizuru mengira Riku akan menciumnya hingga Chizuru menutup matanya. Tetapi Riku langsung mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Chizuru, sehingga pipinya menempel dengan pipi Chizuru.

"Aku masih sayaang.. banget kok," Riku berbisik sangat pelan sehingga hanya Chizuru yang bisa mendengarnya. Riku ber_blushing_ ria dengan perkataannya tadi.

'ARGHH! Aku menyesal ngomong kayak gitu,' pikir Riku.

Riku masih menempelkan pipinya kepada orang yang di cintainya.

"Eh.. humm.. Riku.." kata Chizuru dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ya?" kata-kata Riku sangat pendek, jelas dan padat, namun perkataanya sangat dalam, hangat dan penuh aura kasih sayang kepada Chizuru.

"Eh.. nggak jadi," Chizuru tahu kalau dia berkata 'Riku.. wajahmu terlalu dekat dengan wajahmu' Riku akan melepaskan pipinya dari pipi Chizuru.

Riku menggerakkan lenganya pelan tapi pasti, dia memeluk Chizuru dengan erat, Chizuru juga balas memeluk Riku.

Karena kejadian seperti itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, Kid DKK melihat adegan Riku dan Chizuru berpelukkan.

"He,hei.. itu bukannya Riku ya?" tanya Kid Tetsuma.

"Hem!" Tetsuma hanya mengangguk seperti biasanya.

"Jangan ganggu Riku," kata Kid kepada semua anggota Seibu Wild Gunmans.

"Memang Riku ada di mana?" tanya seorang anggota klub.

"Tuh!" Kid menunjuk ke arah Riku yang sedang berpelukkan dengan Chizuru, yang terlihat hanya punggung Riku, karena Riku membelangkangi lapangan, Chizuru menunduk di belakang kepala Riku. Jadi tidak melihat anggota Seibu Wild Gunmans.

"WHEEW!" kata anggota yang bertanya tadi.

"Cukup, kita lanjutkan latihannya," kata Kid, dan Kid mulai mengatur formasi.

"Ri,Riku.." Chizuru berkata lagi.

"Ya..?" perkataan Riku yang lembut membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tapi dia harus bilang jika tidak Chizuru bisa mati karena sesak.

"Ku,kurasa pelukanmu makin erat," Chizuru berkata dengan susah payah.

"AH! Maaf maaf!" Riku langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. kukira riwayatku akan berakhir," kata Chizuru. Nafasnya sudah seperti biasa lagi.

"Ahahaha.. maaf ya," Riku tertawa garing, dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nggak apa-apa kok!" Chizuru ikut tertawa garing.

"O,ya gimana kalau kita janjian minggu ini?" ajak Chizuru.

"Kalau minggu ini aku nggak bisa, ada pertandingan Kanto."

"Kalau begitu aku datang untuk mendukungmuu ya!" Chizuru sangat bersemangat.

"Thanks ya!" balas Riku dengan senyuman sejuta voltnya.

"I,iya," jantung Chizuru kembali mempompa darah lebih cepat. Banyak keringat dingin keluar dari pori-porinya.

"A,aku pulang dulu," Chizuru masih berdegup kencang karena melihat senyuman sejuta volt kekasihnya.

"Iya, bye! Hati-hati di jalan!" Riku melambaikan tanganya kepada Chizuru yang sudah berjalan.

"Riku! Cepat kembali latihan!" teriak pelatihnya.

"Baik!" lalu Riku kembali berlatih, memainkan formasi yang di atur pleh pelatihnya.

Rumah Sakit Tokyo 18.38

"Hooaahmm.." Sena menguap dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas, tadi ia sempat tidur karena menunggu Suzuna bangun dari tidurnya.

"Lho? Sena kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Suzuna.

"SUZUNA!" Sena langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah kamu tidur saja lagi," kata Suzuna lembut.

Sena mengahampiri kasur Suzuna dan duduk di atas kasurnya kemudian dia menatap mata biru tua Suzuna.

"Se,Sena..?" Suzuna agak canggung dengan taapan Sena.

"Suzuna.." Sena memajukan wajahnya.

To Be Continued

Muthiruma: Chapter 8 sangat lama di update karena saya mudik dulu! *membungkuk* mohon maaf karena ada chara tambahan author!

Chizuru : Ya! Mohon maaf karena aku muncul! *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

Riku : Bodoh! Kalau kamu tidak muncul, siapa yang akan jadi kekasihku?

Chizuru : Ri,Riku!

Muthiruma : (memotong adegan mesra mereka) ok! Mohon reviewnya!


End file.
